


Vampires Will Never Hurt You......But I Might

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Also Pairs, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Beings, Threesomes, Vampires, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: Angel was happy being the only human in her family, but there are those out there who are seeking to destroy that happiness and that family.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Gerard way/Zacky Vengeance, M Shadows/OFC, M Shadows/Synyster Gates - Relationship, M Shadows/Zacky Vengeance/OFC, M. Shadows/Zacky Vengeance, Mikey Way/OFC, Mikey Way/Synyster Gates, Mikey Way/Synyster Gates/OFC, OFCs - Relationship, OMCs - Relationship, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way (mentioned), Pete Wentz/OFC, Synyster Gates/OFC, Zacky Vengeance/OFC
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome To The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaskiaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaK/gifts).



> Oh hello there :)  
> Sooooo I have a LOT of free time on my hands for the next three weeks so I figured why not start another story? Supernatural themes, love, lust, hate, and revenge will all be featured throughout so I thoroughly hope you all enjoy this one!
> 
> This one is dedicated to Sas, I wouldn't ever get anything done without her constant motivation and friendship <3

“Angel?”

She turned at the sound of her name, her waist length bright violet hair following her. Angel’s crystal blue eyes met the forest green eyes and fire-truck chin length red hair of her best friend across the room. Raven crossed the dressing room, her money belt bouncing against her hip as she walked. Angel turned back to the mirror in front of her, fixing up her fake eyelash that was dangerously close to falling off.

“The boss wants to see you, babe.”  
“Of course he does. Am I in trouble?”

Raven just giggled and shrugged at her friend, sitting down next to her and putting her black silk dressing gown on. Angel took her dressing gown off, adjusting the sequined black bra, and putting on her matching fringed skirt. She kissed Raven on the cheek and then headed back out onto the floor, making sure the door closed properly as she left. The lights in the club flashed in time to the pulsating music, bodies gyrating on the dance floor in the same rhythm. The way the smoke from the smoke machines hung in the air, making Angel’s skin almost glow and sparkle from the glitter she was covered in. She caught the bosses eye and crossed the floor to where he was standing in front of the bar, putting her arm around him and kissing him on the cheek. Gerard Way wrapped his arm possessively around Angel’s waist, finishing up the conversation he was having before acknowledging her. Gerard was smartly dressed in a Valentino suit, his cropped white-blonde hair complimenting the pale skin, high cheekbones and hazel eyes. Once he’d finished his conversation, Gerard wrapped his hand firmly around Angel’s bicep and shoved her into the bar.

“You are in so much trouble right now.”

He snarls in her face, dragging her to one of the private rooms and slamming the door shut behind them.

“Gee……what did I……”  
“Hello Princess.”

Angel whipped around and smiled, punching Gee lightly in the arm and then bounding into her boyfriend’s arms. Matt picked his pixie-like girlfriend up and kissed her, sitting down with her in his lap.

“I need her back on the floor in forty-five minutes, Matt.”

Gee rolled his eyes at the pair and headed back out into the bar and leaving the two alone. Matt Shadows was 6’1 and full of muscles. Short, brown hair, bright, hazel eyes and a lip ring. He was also covered in tattoos across both arms, his stomach, and chest. He and Angel had been together since she was fifteen and he was seventeen, but had been friends since they were children, and Matt had always loved how easy his girl was to pick up and fuck against walls. Angel was only 5’3’, toned and tiny. She had an hourglass figure with perky, D cups, and two tattoos. One was a dragon that started at her ribs on the left side of her body and curled across her stomach and down her right leg, and had been a gift from Matt for her 18th birthday. The other tattoo was a pair of angel wings on her shoulders that she’d gotten when she was twenty.

“When did you get back, baby?”  
“Couple hours ago. I went home to see our boy first.”

Angel bit her lip and smiled, rolling her hips and putting her hands behind her back. Matt raked his hands through Angel’s hair, holding her still and pulling her forward so he could kiss her.

“I want you, Matty. So bad.”  
“You’ve been with Zacky for 2 weeks, Angel. Surely you don’t want me that badly?”

Angel shook her head, whimpering as Matt started to kiss down her neck.

“I…I’ve been fucking Zee, I…I wanted to wait for you to get home. Have you fed today?”

She put her head back further, offering her throat to the man underneath her. Angel was happy to be the human in her family of supernatural beings. Matt and Gerard were both vampires and had been turned 3 years prior. Raven was a witch and had the ability to emanate electricity from her hands, and was able to heal all wounds.

“Mmm, I approve of that, guess I’ll have to take you nice and slow tonight then won’t I? I’d take you now, but I want to taste you and Gee will kill me if I send you back out there delirious.”  
“Screw Gee, I want you now.”

Matt chuckled and moved back to Angel’s lips, biting her bottom lip and rolling it through his teeth. He chuckled when he pulled back and she pouted, frowning when he gripped her hips to stop her from moving.

“No Angel, I’m not gonna fuck you. I do have something I want to do with you though.”

Angel squeaked as Matt stood up and put her down on the couch, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and undoing her skirt with the other. She shivered as he kissed her stomach and removed her underwear.

“Spread your legs, and don’t fucking move.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Matt kissed the inside of Angel’s thighs and inched closer to her wetness, kitten licking just to taste her. Angel tried so hard not to roll her hips, but when she hadn’t been touched in the two weeks it was difficult and she couldn’t help herself. Matt slapped Angel’s thigh and pulled back, kissing her and making her taste herself on his tongue.

“I told you not to move, sweetheart.”  
“I’m sorry, Sir. Please…please don’t sto…stop. I’ll be…be good. Promise.”

Not trusting her to keep still herself, Matt lets go of Angel’s wrists. When she keeps her hands where he put them, Matt smiles and goes back to work and holds her hips down. Angel starts to make a soft little whimper-squeak sound when she’s close and Matt replaces his mouth with his fingers and Angel swears.

“Close Matty, please.”  
“What are you going to do for me if I let you come?”  
“Anything Sir, anything”

Matt let go of Angel’s hips to hold her hands down again, ducking his head to speak in her ear.

“Come for me, Angel.”

Angel shuddered through her orgasm, happily sucking on Matt’s fingers when he shoved them in her mouth. Matt cleaned Angel up and sat back to watch as she righted herself and got dressed again, pulling a small mirror out of her money belt and fixing her mascara that’d run.

“I’m so happy you’re home, Matt. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Matt kisses her again, this time slowly and passionately. He hugs her tightly, resting his lips against her forehead and running a hand through her hair.

“I have to go and talk to Gee, and you need to get back out on the floor.”  
“See you at home later?”  
“Yeah baby. Zacky and I will be waiting in the bedroom for you.”

Angel kisses Matt’s cheek before walking away, tossing her hair over her shoulder and winking at him and slinking out of the room. Matt smiles at his girl and then follows her out, heading over to Gee and his brother at the bar. The younger Way looked nothing like the older, save for his hazel eyes. Mikey had short, brown hair and a jawline that could cut glass. He was 5’7 and pale, not quite as pale as his vampire brother but still pale. Mikey’s powers were telekinesis, the ability to move things with his mind through his hands, and was also telepathic.

“That explains the look on your girls face, welcome home Matt.”  
“Thanks Mikey, your hair looks good.”  
“If you two are quite finished flirting with each other? Mikey hold down the fort for me, Matt and I need to go and talk in my office.”

Mikey mock salutes his brother and orders another drink, leaning against the bar and keeping his eye on the floor. Angel & Raven are both proving table service to clients on opposite ends of the room, with the other waitress Kara running orders from the bar to the floor. Logan, Orogen and Cale were working the bar and Mikey was ready to jump in if he needed to.

“You manage to find out anything?”  
“Frank is still alive, Gee. You were right, he did fake his death with the fire. Jimmy and Ray are cloaking him, but I managed to follow the midget back to their hideout. What are you going to do?”

Gee sighed and pulled his hair a little, turning around and picking up the old, battered, photo frame from the shelf behind his desk. When Matt and Gee had been turned, Frank, Gee’s ex, had been turned as well. He didn’t take to it as well as the other two and took too much pleasure in torturing and killing his victims and they’d broken up. Frank had supposedly died in a fire a month later, but Gee had suspected that his lover had faked his death and he and Matt had been searching for him for the last 6 months.

“I really don’t know what I’m going to do, Matty. Nothing, for now. I need to tell Mikey what’s been going on.”  
“You know I’ll be here to help you when you do decide, you know that. Thank you for looking after Angel while I was gone, I do hate having to leave her for so long.”  
“She’s a pleasure to watch over, you struck gold with that one. She’s pretty bloody desperate for you to fuck her though, hasn’t been touched since before you left. Pretty sure she’s been fucking Zacky though, he makes the sweetest sound when he comes.”

Matt laughs and nods, knowing that his girl has in fact been fucking their boy while he was away, and agreeing that Zacky does make the sweetest sound when he comes.

“He really does, and yeah, she has been. Was trying to convince me to feed on her before, but I know she’s not capable of working after I do that so I’ll wait until I get her home.”  
“Well I appreciate that, but I wouldn’t have minded considering the circumstances. I’ve given her the next 2 days off, I wanna give you guys some quality time together.”  
“Thank you, Gee. I really appreciate that, and I’m sure Angel will too. I bet you $10 that my girl is manning the floor on her own, and Raven is with Mikey when we get back out there.”

Gee laughs and stands up, Matt following him out the office door and back into the bar.

“I’ll put it on your tab.”

Unsurprisingly, Angel is on the floor by herself, starting to clean things up now that her table has left and Matt can see from across the room she has a couple of crisp, $100 bills tucked into her cleavage and is smiling to herself. Raven is wrapped around Mikey at the bar, her tongue halfway down his throat and there’s barely any room between them.

“Get your ass back on the floor, Raven, before I call Syn down here to make you.”

Gee almost growls in Raven’s ear when they make it back to the bar and untangles from Mikey, the pout on her face slipping when she see’s how angry Gerard is. She heads straight over to help Angel clean up, then heading over to her own table to refill drinks and get rid of the empty glasses.

“Mikey, I love you, you know that, but it’s not fair on Angel if you and Raven are all over each other when she’s supposed to be working. I will get Syn to come down here and keep an eye on you both if you can’t control yourselves.”

Mikey has the decency to blush at the mention of Syn, putting his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry Gee, it won’t happen again.”  
“Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it. I’m gonna head home Gee, I’m fuckin’ tired and I need to get some rest before I tire out Zacky and Angel later.”  
“Mind if I get a ride with you, Matty? Me and Gee rode in together tonight, but I don’t need to be here when we’re closing soon.”

Matt looks to Gee who nods, then smiles at Mikey and puts his arm around him.

“See you two at home.”

Gerard waves over his shoulder as the two head out, getting himself a beer and then heading back into his office. His staff, especially the girls, are more than capable of handling things themselves and now that Mikey and Matt have left he doesn’t need to keep an eye on Angel & Raven.

“You looking forward to getting home tonight?”

Raven asks Angel later as the two of them are finishing up cleaning and Angel smiled, tucking her her behind her ear.

“You bet! The bed just doesn’t feel the same when Matty isn’t in it, although I don’t know how much actual sleep I’m gonna get.”

The girls giggled and headed back to go and change, everything was as clean as it was gonna get before the cleaning crew came in in the morning to finish up and they were both desperate from home. Angel took her out of the ponytail she’d put it in to clean and shook her head, combing it with her fingers and leaning down to do up her boots. Once they’d both gotten changed, Angel and Raven headed to go and collect Gee from his office, leaning against opposite sides of the door frame and waiting for him to notice they were standing there.

“You two ready to get going?”  
“Yeah, it’s as clean as it’s gonna get and the boys left about half an hour ago when they were done with the bar.  
“Let’s go home then, I know a certain someone is keen to have you home.”

Gee finishes what he’s doing and grabs his coat and keys, tucking Angel under his arm and kissing her forehead as they head out to the car. Raven and Angel curl up around each other in the backseat on the way home, dosing on and off for the forty-five minute drive back to the mansion. The house was a beautiful three storey Victorian with 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a spacious open plan kitchen and dining room, a lounge room on each floor, 2 studies, a games room, and a home theatre. There was also a pool, spa and large outdoor entertainment area in the back and the whole house had been modernised and everyone had their own space personalised to their taste. Raven and Mikey’s partner Syn, and his younger brother Zacky owned and ran a custom homes business and had gotten the house at an extremely low price and then refurbished it from the ground up 7 years ago and their family had been living happily in it ever since. Zacky, Matt & Angel shared a room, but Angel had her own room as well for when she needed time away from her boys, as did Raven, but they mostly slept and spent time in their rooms with their partners. Syn and Zacky were both shape-shifters and could turn themselves into various animals, as well as being unusually strong. Zacky preferred to take the form of a wolf, and Syn preferred to take the form of a hawk, fulfilling every kids dream of being able to fly. Raven gently shook Angel awake when they pulled into the drive, cooing softly at the purple haired girl. Angel perked up when she realised that they were home and Gee chuckled at her, Angel poking her tongue out at him in the rear-view mirror.

“I’ll see you guys in the morning, or more likely the afternoon.”

Angel kissed Gee and Raven as she got out of the car and headed inside, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen, kissing Syn on the cheek as she passed him in the hallway and then heading upstairs. Gerard headed straight to bed once he got inside, too exhausted to make chit chat with the family. His room was the only one on the ground floor of the house, Syn, Mikey and Raven’s room and Syn’s office on the second floor, Angel, Zacky and Matt’s room, and Angel and Gee’s shared art studio on the third floor.

“Hey Honey, I’m home.”  
“Hi Darlin’, good night?”  
“It was alright, Mikey came to see me and Gee got mad because I was kissing him instead of working.”

Raven couldn’t help but giggle as Syn rolled his dark brown eyes at her, lifting Raven onto the back of the couch and standing between her legs. Raven put her hands on his hips and after kissing his belly, looked up at the man above her. Syn was 5’8’, with dark chocolate brown eyes and a head of messy, lack hair. Like most of the family, bar Raven and Gee, he was also covered in tattoos, including a large raven on his back. He was model-like with a strong jaw and strong cheekbones, devastatingly handsome and it had crushed the girls of their hometown when he and Mikey had gotten together. It had crushed them even more when he’d turned up on Raven’s arm at their senior prom, happily, completely and totally in love. Mikey was more submissive than Raven, but Syn dominated and controlled them both.

“Where is Mikey anyway?”

Syn just smiles and ducks his head to kiss Raven, fisting a hand in her hair and pulling her head back.

“Upstairs, in the bedroom. You think I didn’t know about the little stunt you and Mikey pulled at the club? Leaving Angel on her own? You should know better.”  
“Syn I…”  
“Shh, I don’t wanna hear your excuses, Raven.”

He whispered harshly in her ear, sucking a love bite into her collarbone and smirking as she whimpered. Syn keeps his hand in Raven’s hair, turning off lights downstairs and making sure the door is locked as he goes and leads her up to their bedroom. Mikey is gagged, blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed but lifts his head at the sound of the door opening, Syn giggling in Raven’s ear and cuffing her hands behind her back.

“On your knees, little girl.”

Raven goes down easily, closing her eyes as Syn secures the blindfold and kisses her on the cheek.

“Well now, what am I going to do with the two of you hm?”

As soon as she’d gotten upstairs and into their bedroom, Angel had pretty much tackled Matt to the bed. He’d laughed and let her be on top for a minute before flipping them over, pinning her down and kissing the pout off her face.

“Come on, Matty. Stop playing and just fuck me. Please.”  
“I’d sort of forgotten how sweet Angel sounds when she begs.”

Matt let go of Angel’s wrists so he could pull Zacky over to the bed by his shirt, kissing his boy and leaning back so Zacky could kiss Angel. Zacky had both sides of his bottom lip pierced, short, black hair streaked with the same purple as Angel’s, and pretty green eyes that stayed the same when he was in wolf form. He too had 2 full sleeves of tattoos, as well as a full back tattoo and was the quietest of the family, aside from Angel. Angel smiled against Zacky’s lips as he kissed her, enjoying the feel of his lip rings against her skin. Matt sat back and watched them make out, just enjoying the sight of his two lovers enjoying each other’s company.

“As much as I have missed seeing the two of you, and the two of you _together_ , are you planning on letting me join in at any stage?”

Zacky and Angel pulled apart giggling, Angel reaching to pull Matt’s t-shirt off, and Zacky removing hers. Matt undoes Angel’s jeans with one hand, cupping Zacky’s jaw and kissing him at the same time. Angel helpfully kicks off her jeans once they’re undone, undoing Matt’s and getting her mouth on his cock through his boxers at the same time. Matt pulls Angel off by her hair and pulls her onto her knees, Zacky settling against the headboard to watch.

“Love it when you get so fucking desperate like this, baby. So desperate that you’ll do anything just to get fucked.”  
“That’s what happens when you leave town for two weeks.”

Angel shifts in Matt’s grip, wrapping her arm awkwardly around Matt’s neck so she can kiss him. Matt lets go of Angel’s hair in favour of grabbing her hips, trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and to her neck. Angel tilts her head further to the side so Matt can properly get to her neck, biting her lip and sighing softly as he sinks his teeth into her throat.

“You taste so sweet, babygirl.”

Matt says into Angel’s hair, he and Zacky helping her to lay back against Zacky’s chest.

“You still gonna fuck me?”  
“Think you can take it? None of us have to work for the next forty-eight hours so it can wait until morning.”

Angel has already started to fall asleep propped up against Zacky and Matt chuckles, getting up so he can strip his jeans off and put his sweatpants on instead. Between them, they get Angel out of her clothes and into one of Zacky’s shirts that she likes to sleep in. They sandwich her between them and she kisses both of them in turn before falling asleep, her head on Matt’s chest and Zacky curled up behind her. Matt reaches over to the nightstand to turn the lights off in the room, and all three are asleep within seconds of it being dark.


	2. Welcome To The Family......Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the other half of the family. The part that's the black sheep that you don't talk about.

On the same, quiet, night, in a craftsman house 4 states over, Frank Iero was sat comfortably at his large, oak desk. He was humming to himself as he traced figure eights into the stomach of the pretty blonde tied atop it, with a 4 inch blade. The gag in her mouth stopped the girl from screaming, but Frank smiled at the tears falling from her eyes. Frank Iero was 5’5’, tattooed, a lip piercing, and handsome. He had short, black, hair and his eyes had been hazel once, but with the consumption of blood, and his lust for killing had turned them red.

“Johnny did good. She’s beautiful, Frankie.”  
“You want what’s left when I’m done, Jimmy?”

The girl turns terrified, brown eyes on Jimmy, almost sighing in relief when he shakes his head.

“Nah, Johnny brought me a present too. She’s asleep right now though, was just coming down to check on you.”  
“Thank you, Jimmy. I’m all good here, the lovely……what’s your name again?”

Frankie pulls the gag from the girls mouth, backhanding her hard across the face when she doesn’t answer.

“Ariadne. My name is Ariadne. Please! Let me g……”

He shoves the gag back in Ariadne’s mouth and grins at Jimmy.

“Ariadne is keeping me well entertained.”

Frank turns back to her and holds her down by the throat and sinks his teeth into her thigh. Jimmy watches and rolls his eyes, leaning against the door frame and smiling at Johnny as he passed. Jimmy was 6’4, with a head of messy, black hair and eyes as blue as the Caribbean Sea. There was barely any of his skin that wasn’t tattooed, and he was a man of many talents. Jimmy had the ability to cloak people and property from detection, which had helped Frank immensely in hiding out from Gee and the others. Jimmy could also mess with peoples senses, and make them see whatever he wanted them to see. Jimmy had been friends with Matt, Zacky and Syn since they were children, but he’d left with Frankie 2 and a half years ago. He shared Frank’s views on pain, torture and bloodlust, and it just didn’t fit well with him staying with Gee and the others when they were so against it. Johnny came as part of the package deal, and was 5’5 with a yellow mohawk. He had muddy brown eyes, and a wicked sense of humour. Johnny acted as bait a lot of them time, finding people for Frank and Jimmy to amuse themselves with.

“Frankie, I…I’m sorry. Can I…I interrupt?”  
“Sure Johnny, what is it?”  
“She wants to see you. Now.”

Frank nodded and sighed, leaning over and snapping Ariadne’s neck before getting up. He ruffled Johnny’s hair, kissed Jimmy on the cheek and then headed up to the attic. Frankie knocked on the door and waited, closing it behind him as he went in through the door that opened itself.

“Anything I can do to help you?”  
“No, you just stand in that corner and look pretty. I’ll be with you in a moment. I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting my pet to tell you I wanted you so quickly.”

Frank giggled, biting his lip and standing quietly in the corner. The snake tattoo on the woman’s arm moved as she work, Frank finding himself transfixed on it until she turned around. He smiled as his eyes met her pale grey eyes, offset by her electric blue hair. Saskia was 5’6’, beautiful, and evil down to her core. She was an enchantress and had all sorts of powers and abilities, Frank finding out when they first met that it was her who’d sent the vampires after him, Gee and Matt. Johnny was her Familiar and did anything and everything that his Master asked of him, and Saskia loved how much control she had over him. Frank had never been afraid of Saskia and her power, he was intrigued by her and her abilities. She was standing over her alter, burning an interesting smelling concoction over a blue flamed candle.

“They know where we are, Frank. Matt followed Johnny back her the other night.”  
“I know. Actually, I was planning on it. We don’t have anything to worry about for now, Gee won’t do anything with that information just yet.”

Saskia turned to Frank, running her hand over the snake tattoo on her arm to settle it. Frank was merely smiling at her, running his tongue across his fangs.

“If there is one thing that I know about that family? It’s that they will do absolutely anything to protect the only vulnerable member.”  
“You’ve been holding out on me, Frank.”  
“Of course. We all have our secrets, my dear. Come, let’s open a bottle of wine and we’ll talk.”

She blows out the candle and follows Frank downstairs, telepathically calling for Johnny to meet them in the den. Frank opens a bottle of wine, pouring a glass for himself, Saskia, Jimmy and Ray. Ray was 6’1’, with a head full of messy, curly brown hair, and pretty brown eyes to match. He and Jimmy had been lovers once upon a time, and he would follow the other man anywhere. They were no longer lovers, but Ray and Jimmy still liked to play with the girls that Johnny lured home with him. Ray could also cloak people and property, and could put thoughts into their head by the power of suggestion. He had cared for Raven once, but had been blinded by jealousy when she had chosen Syn and Mikey which had made it even easier for him to leave. Johnny curled up at Saskia’s feet and she smiled at her pet, running a hand softly through his hair.

“Now, what’s your big secret, Frank? You know I hate being kept in the dark.”  
“The thing about our family, even when we were a big happy one? There’s still one member who was more coddled and protected more than any of us. The upside to being the only ‘normal’ one I suppose.”

Frank shares a knowing look with Ray and Jimmy and they both smile, Jimmy biting his lip and adjusting himself at the thought of Angel.

“We’re going to be seeing the pretty, little girl again soon are we?”  
“Yes Jimmy, that is exactly what I’m planning. Angel is our way to get at Gee and the others, to get them where it’s going to hit them hardest.”  
“You’re going to let me play with her when we get here, right?”

Jimmy looks excited and Frank can’t help but laugh, happy that his excitement is being felt by his boys. Jimmy had gotten his chance with Angel, but only once, and only because Ray had put it in her head that she wanted him. When she had realised what she’d done, Angel had accused Jimmy of raping her and kept as far away from him as she could.

“Of course, Jimmy. I wouldn’t dream of bringing Angel back here without letting you near her. I’m hoping that you’ll be able to help us change her, Saskia.”  
“I have a better idea than a vampire, if you’re interested?”

Frank raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of his wine and gesturing for her to continue.

“I’ve been told that Faerie blood is one of the most exquisite tasting substances in the world to vampires. I think it would be most fitting, and I happen to know the exact curse that will do it.”  
“I love the way your mind works, Sas. It is fitting, Angel is built like a fucking faerie. She’s tiny, and this beautiful, pretty, long, purple hair.”  
“She’s also got faerie wings tattooed on her back so it’s fitting in that way too.”

Frank turns to Jimmy, who just smiles and shrugs.

“How do you know that?”  
“What? You think that I stayed away from the family just because you did? Please. I’ve been watching them for a couple of weeks now.”  
“And you were planning on tell me this when?”

Frank’s tone is harsh and Saskia taps Johnny on the shoulder, tipping her head towards the door and he goes. She stands up and puts her arm around Ray’s shoulders, steering him out of the room and closing the door to the den behind them.

“I’m telling you now, Frankie.”  
“You’ve been spying on Gee and the girls, and you just decide that you’re not going to tell me?!”

Frank is shouting now and Jimmy just laughs, rolling his eyes and sitting back down on the couch.

“Oh relax would you! I’m telling you now. I made sure that Johnny had Matt tailing him when he came home, I knew that you had some sort of plan and that you were going to get back at him. I was just trying to help. I was hiding in plain sight, none of them even noticed that I was there. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, but I was waiting for the right time.”  
“You should have told me, Jimmy.”  
“I know, I’m sorry okay?”

Jimmy holds his arms out for a hug and Frank laughs, pulling the other man to his feet and embracing him.

“Keep secrets from me again, and I’ll kill you.”  
“Yeah, I know. Go on, go and play with the girl asleep in my bed, and I’ll clean up the mess you left in your office.”

Frank grins wickedly and heads upstairs to Jimmy’s room, Jimmy shaking his head affectionately and heading to go and clean up Frank’s mess like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully have another chapter up tomorrow for you my lovelies :)


	3. We're Stronger When We're Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, concern, fights, and cuddles.

Matt woke up in bed alone the following day, but he could hear Angel and Zacky giggling and talking quietly in the bathroom. When they’d renovated the house to their needs, Matt has insisted on having a spa in the bathroom. There was a bottle of beer waiting for him on the night stand and Matt smiled, picking it up and heading towards his lovers voices. Angel is wrapped up in Zacky’s arms, straddling his lap and they’re making out.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare at us, or are you planning on joining in?”

Angel asked him over Zacky’s shoulder, sighing softly as he began kissing down her neck and sucking a love bite over the teeth marks Matt had left the night before.

“You’re so bossy, Angel.”  
“Come and shut me up then.”

Zacky laughs into Angel’s collarbone, running both hands through her hair and pulling her lips back to his. Angel shivers and tangles her fingers in Zacky’s hair, rolling her hips and whimpering against his mouth when he grabs her ass.

“Would you hurry up and get in here, Matty? Angel’s been whining about how desperate she is for you to fuck her for the last 4 days.”

Matt chuckles and puts his beer down, Zacky turning Angel’s head in his direction by her chin so they can both watch as he strips off his sweatpants. Zacky keeps hold of Angel until Matt is in the spa, settled opposite them and watching like a hawk.

“Go get him tiger.”

Zacky kisses Angel on the cheek and let’s her go, getting out of the spa and getting them both another glass of champagne. Angel settles in Matt’s lap, looking up at him through her eyelashes and biting her lip.

“What do you want, baby?”  
“You Matty. Always you. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, then me, you and Zacky are gonna move it to the bedroom where I’m gonna blow Zacky while you fuck him.”

Matt smirks at his girl, running his hand softly down her arm and then his hand slips lower. Zacky can tell what Matt’s hand is doing just from the noises Angel makes and he slides over to them, taking a sip of champagne and then kissing her. Angel moans brokenly against his mouth when Matt slips inside her, her head falling back as Matt picks up the pace. Angel holds onto Matt’s shoulders while he fucks her, trying to move with him but mainly just holding on for the ride. Matt held Angel tight as she came down from her orgasm, biting her shoulder as he came. He put his other arm around Zacky as he came down from his high, pulling his two favourite people in the world close.

“We missed you, Matty.”  
“I know, Angel. I miss you guys too. You know I hate being away from you if I don’t have to be.”  
“What were you doing anyway?”

Matt looks at Zacky but avoids eye contact with Angel, not answering her question. Angel rolls her eyes and untangles from her lovers, getting out of the spa and wrapping her towel around her.

“Fine, don’t tell me. Why would it matter what you’re doing and where you’re going when you leave anyway.”

They both hear the bedroom door slam and Matt rakes his hand over his face, Zacky putting his arms around the bigger man and resting his head on Matt’s chest.

“She’ll calm down in a couple hours, Matty. You know what Angel is like, she worries about you. We both do.”  
“I know, Zacky, I worry about you two too. She doesn’t need to know that I was looking for Frank, it’ll only upset her more.”  
“You don’t have to justify it to me. I know that you’re only protecting her for her own good. Did you find him?”

Matt nods and kisses Zacky softly, sensing that Angel isn’t the only one that would be upset about him finding Frank. Frank had put Zacky through hell before he faked his death, he and Angel often being Frank’s targets when he decided he was going to be an asshole. They both had scars from where Frank had gone after Angel with a knife and Zacky had jumped in to save her, but both of them had been hurt before Syn and Matt had been able to pull him off.

“You don’t have to worry, Zacky, I promise I won’t ever let Frank hurt you again. Gee just wanted to know if he was still alive, which he is.”  
“You should tell her. Angel has a right to know that he’s alive.”  
“I’ll tell her when the time is right, I promise. It’ll only freak her out if I tell her now.”

Zacky just nods, staying wrapped up in Matt’s arms and trying not to show how scared he really is at knowing that Frank is alive.

“I thought I’d find you out here. Everything okay babycakes?”

Angel looked up from her book, putting it down and taking her reading glasses off and swapping them for her sunglasses. She shifted over so Syn could sit next to her, hugging his arm like a teddy bear and leaning against his chest. There was 2 places that Angel liked to go when she needed her space, and that was either the shared art studio, or the couch out by the pool. Syn knew that Gee was up in the studio, so it was obvious that Angel was outside.

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong, Angel? Or do I need to get Mikey out here?”  
“Gee and Matty, I’m pretty sure all of you actually, are keeping secrets from me. I know that you all think I’m fragile, and that you have to protect me but you don’t. I’m an adult and can take care of myself.”  
“We know you can take care of yourself, but, honey, it’s our job to look after you. What Matty was doing…it…um…ah shit.”

Syn runs a hand through his hair and kisses the top of Angel’s head and she bites her lip, looking up at him nervously until he looks at her.

“What’s going on Syn? You’re scaring me.”  
“Come on, we need to have this conversation as a family.”

Angel lets Syn pull her up from the couch, keeping hold of her hand as they head inside. He picks her up and drops her in Mikey and Raven’s laps where they’re canoodling on the couch, then heads to collect Gee, Matt and Zacky.

“You don’t want to know the answer to your question, babe.”  
“Get out of my head, Mikey. That is not fair.”

Angel glares at him but Mikey just looks at her stoically, Raven putting her hand on the other girls knee to try and calm her down.

“I didn’t do it on purpose. I can’t help but hear your thoughts when you’re practically screaming them, Angel.”  
“Try harder.”

She sticks her tongue out at Mikey and he shakes his head with a smirk, putting his arm around her and running his hand through Raven’s hair over her shoulder. Raven settles heavily against Angel’s shoulder, gently touching the bite mark and helping the healing along.

“This isn’t up for debate, Syn! How can you not see that keeping this from Angel is the only way to keep her safe!”  
“That’s not your choice to make, Matt. She has much of a right to know as anybody.”

Matt and Syn are yelling and arguing on their way down the stairs and Mikey stands protectively in front of Angel, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at them, using his powers to slam the door next to their faces to get their attention.

“You two want to maybe have this argument not in front of Angel? I’m sorry Matt but I agree with Syn, keeping her in the dark isn’t going to keep Angel safe.”

Angel peeks out from behind Mikey and goes to Matt, taking both of his hands in her own and taking a deep breath.

“Matt…baby…I love you, you know that I do. But…you…you and Syn…and Mikey……you’re scaring me because there’s only one thing that I can think of that would have you all worried like this. I’m not stupid, I can feel that something is wrong.”  
“Frank is still alive. I sent Matt to go and find out if our suspicions were correct.”

Gee comes down the stairs with Zacky, tightly gripping onto the younger man’s shoulder to keep him upright. He steers Zacky to the couch and to Raven so she can heal the bite on his wrist, then walks over and takes Angel in his arms. Gee rocks her gently and ignores the glare he’s getting from Matt, feeling Angel’s tears wet his shirt.

“I promise you, Angel, Frank is never going to get anywhere near you ever again. We will take care of him before that’s even a possibility.”

Angel looks up at Gee, taking deep breaths and trying to stop herself from crying. Gee runs a hand through Angel’s hair, cupping her jaw and wiping the tears from her face with his thumb.

“I’m sorry that we didn’t tell you what was going on, sweetie. I didn’t want to scare you or Zacky prematurely if it was nothing. Forgive me?”   
“If Matty forgives me for getting mad at him for keeping it from me.”

Matt puts his arms around Angel from behind, kissing the back of her head and rubbing her hips with his thumbs.

“I’m not mad at you, baby. I could never be mad at you for being scared.”  
“I forgive you then, Gee. I get that you guys were just trying to keep me safe.”

Gee ruffles her hair and hugs his brother, keeping his arms around him and turning to face his family.

“We’re all going to have to be careful from now on, from what Matt found out Frank, Jimmy and Ray are all together. I’m stepping up security at the club to keep the girls safe, and I have a couple of friends coming to help out as well.”  
“We’ll keep each other safe too. Frank comes anywhere near anyone and I’ll throw the heaviest thing I can find at the little pain in the ass.”

Both the girls and Zacky start giggling at Mikey’s outburst, Matt, Syn and Gee all sharing a look of relief.

“Of course you will, love. Alright, now that we’ve got this somewhat settled. Who’s hungry?”  
“As long as you’re cooking, Syn? Me!”

Syn smiles and collects Raven from the couch on his way to the kitchen, the others all settling on the couch together and Mikey putting on a movie.


	4. Haunting Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chats and Comfort.

_Angel could feel her heart thumping in her chest, could hear it in her ears as she ran. She looked over her shoulder and the shadowy figure was still following her, taking a deep breath Angel willed herself to run faster. The trees into the woods began to get thicker the further Angel ran, the air becoming thinner and the darkness closing in. Angel bit her lip not to yell out as she fell over, crawling on all fours to get away. The figure grabbed Angel’s ankle and rolled her over and she went cold as Frank pinned her down._

_“Scream for me pretty girl.”_

_Frank whispered in Angel’s ear and she screamed as he sank his teeth into her throat._

“Angel! Angel, wake up!”

Angel woke up in a cold sweat and threw herself into Gee’s arms and he hugged her tight, gently rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

“The same nightmare again honey?”  
“Yeah, third night in a row. I’m sorry I woke you up, Gee. Maybe I should sleep in the studio instead.”  
“Hush Angel, it’s okay. I was awake and about to make coffee anyway. You want?”

Gee kisses Angel’s forehead and smiles at her, taking her hand and taking her to the kitchen. Angel sits on the kitchen island while Gee makes them both coffee, cradling her mug and blowing gently before taking a big gulp. The hot liquid burns her throat a little but it doesn’t bother Angel and she drinks it quite quickly, accepting a refill as soon as Gee offers it to her. It had been three days since Angel and the others had found out Frank was still alive, and it had been two days since she’d been sleeping in the same bed as her boys. She was restless and tossed and turned all night from her nightmares and Angel felt bad that she was keeping Matt and Zacky awake, especially as Zacky had been working late nights. Angel blinked back to consciousness as Gee clicked in front of her face.

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours, Space Case?”  
“Do you think Frankie is going to come after us? I’m scared, Gee, of what he’s capable of. If he’s going to come after any of us, it’s me. I…I’m the vulnerable one, I’m the one that he can…can hurt and I’m terrified of what he’s going to do to me if he does come after us.”  
“Angel listen to me…”

Gee puts his coffee down and lifts Angel off the island, taking both of her hands and looking at her with eyes full of sincerity.

“…I promise you that if Frank comes anywhere near us, we will make sure that he can’t hurt you. Matt is going to be at the club any night that you are, and he’s going to be keeping his eyes on you all the time. Matt is acting as your personal security while you’re working, and Syn is going to start coming down to keep his eyes on Raven. We all love you, Angel, we’re all family and we’re not going to let anyone come into our lives and hurt anyone.”  
“Thank you, Gee. I know all of that, I do, but it just doesn’t change the fact that I’m scared. My greatest fear is that one of you guys are going to get hurt trying to protect me.”  
“Never gonna happen, sweetie. I promise. Now come on, go back to bed yeah? I’m sick of hearing Zacky bitch about you not being in bed with them.”

Angel laughs a little and finishes her coffee, rinsing her mug and putting it in the dishwasher. She kisses Gee on the cheek and then heads up to the bedroom, smiling at Zacky when he pulls the covers back for her and slides in next to him.

“Could hear you screaming. You okay baby?”  
“Nightmares Zacky. I’m sorry that I woke you up.”

Matt reaches over to his two younger partners, running his hand softly through Angel’s hair and kissing Zacky’s shoulder.

“You didn’t wake us, love. We don’t sleep as well when you’re not here. Now get some sleep, both of you. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Angel lets Zacky wrap her up tight in his arms, trying to focus on his breathing to calm herself down enough to sleep. When the morning rolled around Zacky woke up first, smiling at Matt and Angel wrapped around each other. Angel had ended up in the middle of her boys when Zacky had gotten up to go to the bathroom, kissing her forehead he pried her fingers from his shirt and headed downstairs. Raven is reading a book while Syn massages her feet and the brothers Way are in some sort of freaky paternal giggle reinforcement loop and Zacky smiles at them as he heads to the kitchen.

“What are you doing, Zacky?”  
“Making breakfast…what does it look like, Rave?”  
“Well no I can see that, I meant why are you making breakfast and not sharing?”

Raven reaches for one of the pancakes on the stack and Zacky bats her hand away, sticking his tongue out at her when she pouts.

“Get out of it you. I’m making Matt and Angel breakfast in bed. If you want pancakes you’re going to have to make my brother make them for you.”  
“But Zackyyyyyyyy, he doesn’t make them as good as you do.”  
“That’s not my fault.”

Zacky taps Raven’s nose and then pics up the tray of food, coffee and juice and carries it up to the bedroom. Matt is sitting up in bed watching TV, running his hands through Angel’s hair while she blows him. Zacky puts the tray down on the bench seat at the foot of the bed and walks around behind Angel. All Zacky has to do is tap Angel’s hip and she gets the hint, shifting so she’s on her knees and whimpering when he slaps her ass. Matt properly gets his hand in Angel’s hair, putting more effort into controlling her while Zacky starts to fuck her. None of them last very long, especially because Matt and Angel have been at it for a while. Zacky kisses up Angel’s back after he pulls out and she turns her head so she can kiss him over his shoulder, sharing Matt’s taste that’s still on her tongue.

“Good Morning, Beautiful. I made breakfast, if you’re hungry.”  
“Mm, yes please. Feel like I haven’t eaten for 2 days.”  
“That’s because you haven’t.”

Angel rolls her eyes and kisses Matt, tucking him neatly back into his sweatpants.

“How are you still grumpy right now?”

She raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, smiling at Zacky and happily accepting the mug of coffee from him.

“I’m not grumpy, honey, I just worry about you is all. I’m sorry.”

Matt kisses Angel’s forehead and then steals her coffee, sticking his tongue out at her as he pulls away. Zacky hands her another one and places the tray on the bed between Angel and himself, smiling at Matt when he puts his arm around Angel and tucks her into his side.

“Maple bacon? My favourite. Thank you, Zacky.”  
“I don’t do everything just for Angel you know. Besides, you both need to eat if you’re going to get through work tonight.”  
“I can’t wait to be honest, I think you’ll all admit I’ve been driving you all crazy being stuck here all the time.”

Neither Matt or Zacky disagree with her and Angel can’t help but laugh, finishing her coffee, grabbing a pancake and then heading to the shower. She spends a lot of time in the shower, washing herself and her hair and just letting the hot water run over her skin. Angel wraps a towel around herself and heads back into the bedroom, leaning against the door frame and watching Matt and Zacky lazily make out. She throws on a loose sundress as quietly as she can as not to disturb her boys, then heads downstairs in search of more coffee.

“Hi Beautiful Girl. Coming to keep me company at work tonight?”

Raven comes up from behind Angel, wrapping her arms around her waist and hooking her head over the shorter girls shoulder.

“Yeah, you bet. Will you do my hair and make-up please babe?”  
“Sure. Make a fresh pot of coffee and bring it up to my room and I’ll make you look sexier than you always do anyway.”

She kisses Angel on the cheek and then heads upstairs to set up all of her hair and make-up products. Angel makes a pot of coffee and puts it on a tray, carrying the pot, milk, sugar and three mugs and heads up to Raven, Syn and Mikey’s room. Mikey is on Angel as soon as she walks in, making himself a coffee and sitting back down on the bed.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

Upstairs in the studio, Gee stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the portrait he was working on. He’d been working on this particular piece for the last 2 days, but it was taking longer than it should of because his model wouldn’t stand still.

“For a guy who transforms into a fucking hawk, you have a lot of trouble standing still.”  
“I only have 175 muscles as a bird, Gee. I have like 600 now and my back is killing me. Why don’t you paint with vamp speed? Wouldn’t you be done by now?”  
“You know what? You volunteered to help me out and model for me Gates, quit your bitching and stand still.”

Syn sticks his tongue out at Gee but does as he’s told, shutting his mouth and trying to stay as still and quiet as possible.

“Do you…do you think that Frankie is still capable of being a good person?”  
“You’ve been trying to ask me that the whole time haven’t you?”  
“Yeah. I can’t ask anyone else, Syn. You’re the only one I’m going to get an unbiased answer from.”

Gee puts his pencil down, unsure hazel eyes meeting sincere chocolate brown. Syn hugs the shorter man and sits on the bench seat against the window, Gee sitting down beside him and running a hand through his hair.

“Honestly Gee? I don’t know if he is, or if he isn’t. The things that Frank did to my brother and to Angel…I don’t think someone with a soul would have been able to do that. If Zacky hadn’t of jumped in to protect her……”

Syn leaves his sentence hanging and Gee sighs, looking out the window and running his tongue along his fangs.

“I just…he never hurt me, you, Matt, Mikey or Raven…”  
“The only reason he never put a hand on Raven is because Ray was obsessed with her. Even when she chose Mikey and Me over him, he never got over her and wanting her. As for the rest of us, I think it’s either because he did respect us, or because he was too scared. Jimmy is a coward, and Ray is useless in a fight. Frank knew if he had to take him in a fight, we would win simply because there’s more of us. I know you still love him, Gee, but dwelling on it like this? It’s not healthy.”  
“Yeah, I know. Hey please don’t tell the others about this? I feel guilty enough as it is.”  
“You don’t have to feel guilty. It’s okay that you still love him. Come on, let’s finish this portrait so I can hang it in my room and stare at myself when I fuck Raven.”

Gee laughs and shoves the other man, standing up and picking his pencil back up to finish his masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the action starts to kick off after this chapter. This one is kind of a little bit of filler, but also not.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to go downhill......

Angel smiled across the bar at Matt, flaring a tequila bottle and pouring four shots for the customer. Logan wanted to learn how to work the floor and Gee knew that with Syn around, Raven would get nothing done if she was on the bar. She was smiling at Matt and the others to reassure them she was okay, but Angel couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched.

“You’re way too pretty to look so sad.”

Orogen nudged Angel playfully and she smiled, running a hand through her hair and nudging him back.

“Your pick up lines get worse every time I see you, dude.”  
“You kidding me? Like hell I’ll flirt with you when your scary boyfriend is here.”

Angel laughs and turns to stick her tongue out at Matt, putting her arm around Orogen’s shoulders.

“Nah, he’s not scary. Grumpy when he hasn’t had coffee or sleep, but not scary.”

She kisses him on the cheek and gets back to work, recruiting Cale and poking or touching Orogen every time they get near him.

“Hey Angel, Gee said it’s time for you to have your break.”  
“Thanks, Logan! Are you having fun on the floor?”

Logan laughs, pouring and downing a glass of water before he answers.

“Yes, but I have so much more respect for you, Raven and Kara! It’s hard work down there.”

Angel ruffles his hair, frowning when Logan’s all sweaty and wiping it on Matt’s thigh as she passes.

“I’m gonna go and have a cigarette out back but I’ll meet you back here when I’m done, okay?”  
“You want me to come out with you, baby?”  
“Nah it’s okay, Matty. I just need some time on my own you know? You and the boys have been watching me like a hawk and I need a minute to myself.”

Matt kisses Angel deeply and slaps her ass as she walks away, Angel turning to look at him over her shoulder and rolling her eyes. Angel puts her acid wash blue denim jacket on to go outside, not trusting that she’ll be warm enough with just her denim shorts, knee high boots and shimmery black crop top with the breeze. She leans against the wall by the back staff entrance once she gets outside, lighting up a cigarette and smoking it, scrolling through her phone as well.. Halfway through her cigarette Angel turns sharply to her right, thinking that she heard something. She leans a little bit away from the wall but doesn’t see anything, looking to her left just to confirm there’s nothing there. Running her free hand through her hair, Angel takes a deep breath and leans back against the wall. When she finishes her smoke, Angel drops it and puts it out with the heel of her boot. As she turns around to open the door to head back inside, Angel’s blood goes cold as a hand covers her mouth from behind.

“Scream and your dead, bitch.”

Angel whimpers but nods at the whisper in her ear, feeling a gun at the base of her spine and freezing. She doesn’t try to struggle as a blindfold is placed over her eyes and she’s dragged backwards. When Angel can’t see her attacker and can only feel him, she knows that there is only 2 people who it could be and she’s terrified. Angel is shoved face first against a van and her hands are pulled and tied tightly behind her back, a gag is also shoved in her mouth and tears fall from her eyes. Angel goes where she’s put as she’s manhandled into the back of a van, flinching as fingers stroke her cheek and settle around her throat.

“You’re shaking, doll, and you smell so pretty.”

Jimmy kisses Angel on the cheek, chuckling lowly in her ear. He backhands Angel hard across the face and makes sure she’s unconscious, taking her phone from her pocket and turning it off so it can’t be traced, then joins Ray in the cab of the van.

“Can’t believe how easy that was. Frankie’s gonna be thrilled.”  
“Let’s just get out of here before someone notices that she’s missing.”

Ray starts up the van and they pull out of the parking lot of the club, heading for Frank’s.

The van was still moving when Angel came around and she managed to pull herself into a sitting position, whimpering and testing the ropes around her wrists. Jimmy climbed into the back of the van at the sound of Angel’s whimpering, wrenching her head back with a hand in her hair and pulling the gag from her mouth.

“Please! Please just let me go I swear I won’t tell anyo…”  
“Gotta say, I’ve missed hearing you beg, Angel.”

Angel shut her mouth and tried to pull free of Jimmy’s grasp, biting the inside of her cheek to keep quiet.

“We’re here, Jimmy.”  
“You try to run and you’re going to get hurt, got it?”

Angel nods, whimpering around the gag as Jimmy shoves it back in her mouth. When the van finally comes to a stop, Ray gets out of the van to go around and open the door. Jimmy passes Angel to Ray while he gets out of the van, then fists a hand in her hair once he gets out and drags her up into the house.

Frank smiled as he heard the van pull into the garage, getting himself a glass of scotch and then heading into the den. Jimmy forces Angel onto her knees in front of Frank once they get her inside, taking her phone out of his pocket and handing it to Frank.

“Thank you, Jimmy. There’s a reward waiting up in your room for you.”  
“My genuine pleasure, Frankie. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Frank waits until Jimmy is out of the room before lifting the blindfold, stroking Angel’s cheek and thumbing over the bruise Jimmy left behind. Angel pulls away from Frank, glaring at him and trying to hide her fear.

“I’ll make you a deal, Angel. If you promise me that you won’t scream, I’ll take the gag out.”

Angel just rolls her eyes and continues to glare at Frank, breathing through her nose in an attempt to keep from crying. Frank smirks at the glare on Angel’s face but reaches around and unties the gag, pulling it from her mouth and dropping it on the floor.

“Sorry about all the theatrics Angel Baby, but I knew if I wanted the attention of the rest of your family you were my best bet.”  
“What……what do you want……want Frankie?”  
“I miss my Gee, Angel. I want him back. He just needs to learn that the way I do things isn’t all bad. I just have to talk him around to my way of thinking.”

Frank picks up a glass of water that’s sitting on a side table with a straw sticking out, holding it up to Angel’s face so she can drink from it. She bites her lip when Frankie pulls the glass away, looking at her phone that’s sitting on the couch next to him and ringing.

“Let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

Angel flinches as Frankie picks up a knife and holds it at her throat, no longer able to hide her tears.

When Angel still hadn’t come back after 10 minutes, Matt was starting to get worried.

“Hey Syn, have you seen Angel?”  
“Not since she went out to have a smoke, maybe she’s just out the back?”  
“Maybe, but…she said that she was coming straight back.”

Matt heads towards the back room, not being able to shake the feeling that something is wrong. He checks outside as well when he doesn’t find Angel in the back room, pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling her but it goes straight to her voicemail. Matt’s stomach drops and he all but runs to Gee’s office, pulling the door open. Gee looks up as the door opens, his eyes filling with concern when he see’s the worried look on Matt’s face.

“He’s taken her, Gee. Frank’s taken Angel.”  
“Calm down. You don’t know that for……”  
“Angel is missing Gee! She was going out for a smoke and I let her go by herself and she hasn’t come back. I’ve called her 7 times and it keeps going straight to voicemail. Frank has her Gee, he has my Angel.”

Matt falls to his knees, shaking in both anger and fear. Gee reacts straight away, using his strength to pull Matt up and sit him down in a chair. He pulls his phone out and calls Mikey, grateful that he picks up straight away.

“Hey Bro, what’s……”  
“Angel is missing. I need you and Zacky here and I need you here now. I’m shutting the club down right now.”  
“Oh God. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

Gee hangs up and shoves his phone back in his pocket, heading out into the bar and turning all the lights on much to the disappointment of their patrons. He picks up the announcement microphone to address everyone.

“I’m sorry guys, but we’re going to have to close up early tonight. Family emergency. I promise we’ll make it up to everyone.”

Logan, Raven and Orogen start to round everyone up and usher them out, everyone actually going as they’ve been asked. The panic and worry is clear in Gee’s voice, Raven and Syn knowing instantly that something is very wrong.

“Guys don’t worry about closing up tonight, okay? Me, Angel and Gee will deal with the clean-up.”

Raven smiles at the boys and they nod, grabbing their bags and jackets from the bar and then heading out the door. The others regroup in Gee’s office and Raven looks around, a chill running up her spine.

“Matty, where’s…where’s Angel?”

Matt doesn’t even look up and Raven looks to Syn, her eyes wet.

“Where’s Angel!?”

Syn bundles his girl into his arms, holding her tight and feeling her shake as she cries. They don’t have to wait long until Mikey and Zacky get there, Zacky going straight to Matt’s side and Mikey joining his brother.

“I…I’ve still got Frank’s number in my phone, should I…should I call him?”  
“Try Angel’s phone again.”

Matt takes his phone out of his pocket and calls Angel, putting it on speaker and on Gee’s desk as it starts ringing.

“Baby?”  
“Sorry, Angel can’t come to the phone right now.”  
“Please Frank, please let me talk to her so I know she’s okay.”

Angel cries harder at the sound of Matt’s worried voice on the other end of the phone, Frank just laughing and moving his knife to her lips when she opens her mouth.

“All in good time, darling, all in good time. You got my GeeBear there with you?”  
“Hi Frankie.”  
“Oh how I’ve missed your voice, my love. I’ve missed you too, those thighs, those perfect, pink lips. I think of you while I jerk off in the shower, Gee. Do you think about me too?”

When Gee doesn’t answer straight away, everyone in the room flinches as they hear Angel cry out.

“Yes Frankie, I think of you. Please, don’t hurt Angel.”  
“Answer my questions and I won’t. Are you two alone, or are the rest of the family there too?”  
“Mikey, Syn, Zacky and Raven are here with us too. What about Jimmy and Ray? Are they there with you?”  
“They’re in the house, yes, but they aren’t with me right now. It’s just me, and Angel Baby here.”

Raven shakes Syn’s hand off her and goes to stand by Matt and Gee so she can shout into the phone.

“You hurt my little sister and I swear to fucking god I will kill you, Frank!”

Frank chuckles again and smiles sadistically at Angel, pressing the knife against her throat and cutting her a little.

“Still got your temper I see, Raven. I would have thought that Syn would have beat that out of you by now.”  
“Fuck you, Frank.”  
“Such a mouthy little bitch, Raven. I always liked that about you. I however, don’t want to talk to you and if you keep running your mouth I’m going to keep hurting Angel. Say hello, sweetheart.”

Angel licks her lips and takes a deep breath to compose herself as Frank holds the phone out in front of her.

“Matty?”  
“I’m here baby. Are you okay?”

Frank presses the knife harder against Angel’s throat and she whimpers before she answers.

“Ye…yeah. I…I’m oh…okay.”  
“Tell them what I’m doing, Angel.”  
“Frank…Frankie is holding a…a knife to my…my throat. When Raven yelled he…he cut me a…a little but I…I’m okay.”

Angel’s voice cracks at the end and everyone can tell that she’s crying harder.

“If you want Angel back in one piece? You’re all going to do exactly as I say. Got it?”  
“We’ll do whatever you want, Frankie. Just please, don’t hurt her.”  
“Well that’s up to you now isn’t it?”

The phone cuts out and there’s nothing they can do but comfort each other and pray that Frank sticks to his word.


	6. Heavy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up on what our heroes have been up to and how they're dealing (Or not dealing) with Angel's kidnapping.

The last four days had been nothing short of hell. Matt and Zacky hadn’t spoken in 3 days, Zacky had barely slept and neither had Gee. Raven and Mikey were doing their best to keep the piece, and Syn had been making sure that everyone was eating. Scratching at the door woke Raven up and she got up to open the door, letting Zacky in and curling back up on the couch. Zacky flopped down up on the floor in front of the fire and Raven started running her hand through his fur. He’d spent the last 36 hours in wolf form, refusing to change back into himself.

“Fucking stubborn bastard.”

Mikey muttered to himself as he came downstairs and stomped towards the kitchen. Raven winced, smiling softly at the now sleeping Zacky and then headed to the kitchen to do damage control.

“What’s wrong, honey?”  
“Matt. He’s a fucking stubborn bastard.”  
“Well yes, I know that. But why? What happened?”

Raven wraps her arms around her boyfriend’s waist, kissing between his shoulder blades and sending a wash of healing energy over him.

“I told him he needed to come down here and eat something because Syn and I are sick of having to go up there every fucking time he wants food. I also don’t think he’s showered or changed his clothes since Angel was taken and I’m so fucking sick of him being an asshole and feeling sorry for himself. Not to mention that him and Zack need to stop fucking arguing with each other and sit down and actually have a conversation.”  
“Baby steps, Mikey. Baby steps. Go and sit with Zacky, see if you can get him to eat something and I’ll go up and talk to Matt.”

Mikey nods, turning to kiss Raven softly and then heading to the lounge. Raven traipses up the stairs to Matt, Zacky and Angel’s room, wriggling her fingers and sending small volts of electricity through them. She’s accosted by a cushion as soon as she opens the door, ducking to avoid it and shaking her head.

“Fuck off, Mikey! I told you I wasn’t coming down.”  
“I’m not Mikey.”  
“Oh, it’s you Raven. I…I’m sorry I thought you were Mikey.”  
“Clearly. We need to talk, Matt.”

Matt rolls his eyes and leans back against the bed, avoiding eye contact with Raven. She walks into the bedroom anyway and tears the curtains open and cracks the window.

“Go away, Raven.”  
“No.”  
“I wasn’t asking you. Leave me alone.”

Raven shakes her head, throwing a low vault electricity ball at Matt until he stands up and glares at her.

“What the fuck, Raven?”  
“Go and shower, get dressed and come the fuck downstairs. Mikey, Syn and I are fucking sick of coming all the way up here to keep you fed, and we’re sick of you and Zacky refusing to be anywhere near each other. We are all fucking hurting that Angel is gone, but separating like this is exactly what the fuck Frank wants! We need to stick together and be fucking united and work together or we’re never going to see our baby sister again! Zacky has been in his wolf form for the last day and a half and that’s not good for him. Please come downstairs and talk to your boyfriend. Don’t make me fucking come back up here or I’m gonna send an electricity ball at you that’s four times as strong.”

She slams the door and heads to Gee’s studio, sitting down beside him and putting her arm around him.

“Stop that.”  
“Stop what?”  
“I don’t need to be a mind reader to know what you’re thinking, Gee. This is not your fault, okay? Frank would have managed to get his hands on Angel one way or another. We both know how resourceful he is when he wants something. We’re going to get her back, Gee, I’m sure of it. Come on, come downstairs yeah? I’m gonna make Zacky and Matt talk to each other and they’ll need some privacy. I have something I want to try, but I’m gonna need you and Mikey for that.”

Gee lets Raven help him to his feet and followers her downstairs, sitting on the couch next to Mikey and accepting the coffee Syn passes him.

“Little brother, staying like this, it’s not healthy. Can you please change back into yourself?”

Zacky just growls at Syn, going for his brothers hand when he tries to pet him.

“I’m gonna kill both of you I swear to fucking God. Zachary James Baker get your ass upstairs right the hell now and talk to your fucking boyfriend! The two of you are acting like fucking children and if you keep it up we are never going to get Angel back!

Raven is usually the calmest of the family, a trait she gets from her healing ability and her ability to calm the others down. Zacky rolled his big wolf eyes at Raven and shook his head, turning and padding slowly up the stairs.

“Fuck your sexy when you’re angry my love.”

Syn kisses the back of Raven’s neck and she bats his hand away.

“Not the time or place, Gates. Behave. Gee, do you have anything of Frank’s still in the house?”  
“I uh, I might. Why?”  
“I have an idea.”

Gee heads to his room to go and find something of Frank’s, the others all sitting around where Raven is standing in the middle of the lounge. She turns to Mikey, curling her hair around her finger and biting her lip.

“Babe, you can read my mind, you can read any of our minds, what if we could make it work long distance? What if you can read Frank’s mind by channelling through something that belongs to him? Or, what if you can get through to Angel by doing the same thing? I was thinking about it last night, and you don’t have to be in the same room as any of us to read our minds anymore.”  
“I mean, I can try, but I don’t know if that will work. I can read your minds if you’re in the house, but I don’t think I can do it any further than that.”  
“Please just try, Mikey. I don’t know what else we can try to reach out to Angel, or find out what Frank is planning.”

Mikey nods, biting his lip and taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down and clear his mind.

“Raven, sweetheart why don’t you try and help? See if you can give Mikey an energy boost.”  
“Oh, yeah Syn that’s a good idea actually. Let’s try it.”

Raven sits opposite Mikey on the couch, accepting the shirt that Gee hands her and taking both of Mikey’s hands.

“Low voltage to start, Raven. Gee, why don’t you think of Frank as well? Maybe if we’re all thinking of him, it might amplify it better for Mikey to be able to channel him.”  
“Sure, I can do that. You think this is gonna work?”  
“I don’t know, but it can’t hurt to try, right?”

Gee and Syn stand quietly, watching Raven and Mikey feed off each other and praying.

Matt felt terrible for yelling at Raven, and for pushing his family away. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe but he felt like he was suffocating and that’s when his emotions overcame him. Zacky nudged at Matt’s hand until the bigger man put his arms tightly around him.

“I’m so sorry, Zacky. I shouldn’t have screamed at you the way I did, I know you were just worried and concerned. I love you so much.”

Zacky turns back into himself and hugs Matt back twice as tight.

“I love you too, Matty. I’m sorry I yelled at you too. It’s not your fault that Angel was taken. We both know how fucking stubborn she is.”  
“Worse than arguing with a brick wall sometimes.”  
“You can say that again. I love you, but you stink babe. Come on, come shower with me.”

Matt helps Zacky get him to his feet, holding tightly onto the younger man when his legs give out on him a little.

“I’d sort of forgotten what it’s like to be on 2 legs.”  
“I got you, baby. Come on, let’s get clean and then head downstairs.”

He carries Zacky into the shower and takes extra care in cleaning up his lover as gently and thoroughly as he can, both of them stealing slow kisses and intimate touches as they get cleaned up. Once they’re both dressed they head downstairs, both of them sharing a look because they can tell something is wrong. Raven is crying and wrapped up in a blanket on the couch between Syn and Mikey, and Gee is sitting opposite them with his head in his hands.

“What’s happened guys?”  
“Hey, welcome back Zacky. I think you two should sit down.”

Gee moves and sits next to Mikey, making room for Matt and Zacky to sit together on the other couch.

“Raven had an idea for Mikey to try and read Frank or Angel’s minds by using something belonging to them. We uh…we couldn’t get into Frankie, but……”

His voice catches in his throat and Mikey untangles from Raven to wrap his arms around his brother, Raven shifting so that she’s still touching him. Syn takes over from Gee, turning to Matt and Zacky.

“We managed to get through to Angel, but only because her thoughts are amplified. She’s scared, and she’s hurting. A lot. Frank hasn’t kept to his word with not hurting her unless we didn’t do as we were told. I’m so sorry you guys.”  
“But she…she’s alive right?”  
“Yeah Zacky, she’s alive. Just…hurt and…and scared.”

Zacky nods and leans against Matt, the silence hanging heavily in the room.


	7. Fear & Loathing In New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - Implied violent non-con. If you wish to skip over this part skip the bit that is marked with *** the story will still make sense without it xx

Angel had been tied to the St Andrews cross for the last 2 days, her hands secured tightly above her head with rope that cut into her skin, a chain around her waist, and another one around her right ankle. The chain on Angel’s ankle was unnecessary with the rope on her wrists and chain around her waist, but Ray had wanted to enforce that she wasn’t going anywhere. There was a slow trickle of blood coming from her left wrist where she’d gotten rope burn from struggling so much when Ray had tied her up, and a cut on the inside of Angel’s elbow that was dripping blood as well. Angel’s chest and stomach looked like a colour swatch palette from the purple, green, blue and black of the bruises. Jimmy had taken great care and pleasure in drawing several roses down Angel’s left leg with a switchblade, making sure that none of them were going to scar but that they’d hurt. Frank ran his hand through Angel’s sweaty hair, lifting her chin and wiping the tears from her face.

“I see Jimmy had fun. How’re you feeling pet?”  
“Fuck you, Frankie.”

Angel spits in his face and Frank just laughs, wiping her saliva from his cheek and backhanding her hard across the face.

“You’re a fucking lying bastard! You told Gee and the others that as long as they did as you said you wouldn’t hurt me! Even I trusted you and this is what you’ve done to me?”  
“I mean, technically _I_ haven’t hurt you, so I didn’t really lie. However, if you don’t start showing me a little bit of respect, I’ll be less inclined to stick to my word.”  
“I’ll show you respect when you earn it. You’re a pathetic loser, Frankie, and Gee is never going to love you no matter what you do! You’re going to die alone, and unloved and I’m going to stand over your grave and laugh!”

Frank growls and smirks in satisfaction at the fear on Angel’s face, fisting a hand in her hair and wrenching her head to the side.

“Oh doll, you don’t get it do you? I never said anything about Gee loving me. He’s mine, and always will be. He’ll figure it out soon enough, and so will you.”

He whispers dangerously and lowly into Angel’s ear, softly kissing her cheek and then sinking his teeth into her throat. Angel whimpers and shifts, pulling against the ropes around her wrists and making the cuts even deeper. Matt and Gee both take care when they’re feeding, making sure that whoever they’re drinking from doesn’t get hurt. Frank doesn’t have that care and Angel has to try so hard not to scream from how much pain she’s in, not being able to hide her tears as they spill down her cheeks. Once he’s done feeding from her, Frank kisses Angel and makes her taste herself.

“You taste so sweet, Angel. I can see what Matt likes so much about you.”  
“I’m sure that’s not the only thing he likes about her.”

Frank smiles and wipes angel’s blood from his chin, turning to Jimmy as he comes into the room.

“Saskia wants to talk to you, Frankie.”  
“I had a feeling she might. Feel free to have some fun with Angel before she comes back around properly. She’s weak enough that you should be able to get in her head.”  
“That _does_ sound like a lot of fun. You sure you’re okay with that?

Jimmy smiles as Frank just laughs and shrugs.

“I really don’t give a shit what you do. Just don’t kill her.”  
“Mm, thanks Frankie. Go on, before Saskia summons you the not fun way.”  
“Good point. I hate it when she does that!”

Frank laughs as he leaves and Jimmy shakes his head, waiting until Frank is out of the room and locking the door. He takes a deep breath and then goes to Angel’s side, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Angel? Come on, sweetheart, open your eyes.”

Angel whimpered softly, her eyes fluttering open.

“Nice…nice try.”  
“What? No baby, it’s me. It’s Matt.”  
“No, you’re not. I…I can still see you…asshole. I know my Matty, I can tell when……when it’s the real…real thing and not…not a pathetic imi…imitation.”

Jimmy laughs and wraps his hand tightly around Angel’s throat, not letting go until her lips start to go blue.

“You know that just because I can’t fool you doesn’t mean that I’m not still going to have my way with you, Angel Baby. Frankie said I can do whatever I want to you as long as I don’t kill you.”  
“I…I’m not scared……scared of you.”  
“Sure you are. I can feel you shaking, love, and see you trembling. Mostly I can see the fear in your eyes.”

Angel shakes her head and shifts uncomfortably, cursing when the chain around her waist rattles from the movement. Jimmy chuckles and traces the roses with his fingertips, pausing occasionally to smile up at Angel when she flinches or makes a noise.

“I can’t decide if I want you to scream for me……”

Jimmy bites the inside of Angel’s thigh and she grunts in pain, biting her lip hard to quieten herself down.

“……or if I should gag you to keep you quiet.”  
“Doesn’t matter what you do, James, I won’t scream for you.”

Jimmy scowls at her and stands up, pulling his switch blade from his pocket and holding it to Angel’s throat.

“I hate it when people call me James.”  
“I know.”

Angel smiles in satisfaction at pissing Jimmy off enough to pull his knife on her, knowing it would only take her calling him James to anger the man. Angel keeps smiling, even as Jimmy punches her hard in the face. Jimmy uses his switchblade to cut her hands free and fists a hand in her hair, slamming her head back against the cross. Unchaining Angel’s waist and ankle, Jimmy picked her up and carried the near-unconscious girl to his bedroom and dumped her on the bed. Jimmy whistled to himself as he tied Angel up, binding her hands tightly behind her back, tying her legs apart by looping rope above her knees and then to his bed posts. He finished off by making a gag out of rope and tying it tightly in her mouth. Happy that Angel is trussed up to his satisfaction, Jimmy heads downstairs to make himself a drink.

*******

“Thought you’d be upstairs having fun with Angel.”  
“Yeah I’m about to. It’s not as fun when she’s unconscious though. You gonna come watch?”

Ray raises and eyebrow at Jimmy and he just smiles, keeping eye contact with Ray as he drinks his beer. He grabs another one from the fridge and uncaps it, heading back upstairs to his room with Ray following behind. Angel is writhing around on the bed trying to get free and Ray & Jimmy just lean against the door frame and watch for a minute.

“Even if you got free, where would you go pet? You wouldn’t make it very far.”

Angel stops struggling at the sound of Ray’s voice, whimpering when Jimmy walks over and pulls her onto her knees by the hair.

“Have a drink, Angel, it might relax you a little bit.”

Jimmy pulls the gag out of Angel’s mouth and keeps a hold of her hair, Ray taking the beer bottle from Jimmy and touching it to Angel’s lips. He tips the bottle and Angel has no choice but the take a drink, waiting for him to pull the bottle away before spitting it in Ray’s face. Ray wipes his face with the bottom of his shirt and wraps his hand around Angel’s throat.

“Jimmy’s gonna make you pay for that for me, Angel.”

He says against her lips, not even flinching at her tears and shoving the gag back in her mouth.

“So pretty, pet, even when you’re crying. If you think that’s gonna stop me…”

Jimmy reaches around to roughly cup Angel’s breasts, pinching her nipples and raking his nails down her stomach. He moves Angel’s hair to one side so he can kiss and bite from her neck to her shoulder, smirking at the way she struggles against his hands and mouth.

“…you are so sorely mistaken. I’m gonna have my way with you, nice and slow. Unless you struggle, if you struggle…”

Ray takes the switchblade Jimmy hands him and holds it at Angel’s cheek, holding her hair with his other hand as Jimmy scoots off the bed. He goes to his dresser and takes out a riding crop and a mosquito zapper and gets back on the bed behind Angel, he uses the crop to hold Angel’s head up.

“…if you struggle babydoll, this is gonna hurt.”

Angel muffles something that sounds a lot like ‘ _go fuck yourself_ ’ from behind the gag and Jimmy just laughs, jabbing her in the stomach with the zapper and she yelps and flinches away, cutting her own cheek with the switchblade as she does so.

“Okay, fine. Hard way it is. Take these Ray, I’m gonna need both hands for this.”  
“Enjoy yourself, Jimmy. I’ll make sure she behaves.”

*******

Once Ray and Jimmy were done with her, the former carried the unconscious Angel down to the basement. Ray shackled Angel to the bed frame by the ankle, laying her down on it gently and brushing her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and then headed back upstairs, meeting Jimmy, Saskia, Johnny and Frank in the den.

“You two have fun with Angel? I could hear her screaming from the attic.”  
“I’m sorry Saskia, I hope we didn’t bother you while you were working.”

Saskia smiles and picks up a vial filled with a bright orange liquid, waving it briefly in Jimmy’s face before handing it to Johnny.

“Not at all. Her screaming actually helped me focus. Go on, Johnny, go down and be your charming self. Pour this into a glass of water before you do and make sure Angel drinks it.”  
“Yes Mistress.”

Johnny excuses himself and heads to the kitchen to fill up a glass with water, pouring Saskia’s potion into it and then heading down to the basement.

“It’s bright orange…won’t she notice?”

Frank asks with a raised eyebrow and Saskia rolls her eyes, smacking Frank across the back of the head.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Frankie? It’ll turn clear when it comes in contact with water, it’s also odourless.”  
“You’re a fucking genius, Saskia.”  
“Oh I’m well aware of that, my dear. It’ll take 2 days for the potion to kick in and actually start making changes, but I added a little bit of sleeping draught into it as well so at least Angel will be unconscious.”

Saskia keeps smiling and accepts the glass of wine Ray hands her, settling into her chair.

“I can’t wait to see what your potion does to the little bitch, Saskia.”  
“I’m excited too. Now, I’m going to go and get some sleep. That potion took a lot of energy out of me.”

She finishes her glass of wine and with a final smile, heads upstairs to get some rest, telepathically sending a message to Johnny to get her some tea once he’s done with Angel.


	8. It is what it is......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame story Frank for what is about to ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah look, I don't even know where this chapter came from! It's about 3000 words long so I hope y'all enjoy this! :)

Gee rolled over sleepily and squinted at his phone, the screen as lighting up his room as it rang and he picked it up.

“Yeah?”  
“Hello My Love.”

Frank smiled at the sleepiness in Gee’s voice, waiting for the other man to reply.

“Hi Frankie.”  
“Mmm, I’ve missed your sleepy voice, Gee. Have you missed me?”  
“You know that I have. I wouldn’t have sent Shads looking for you if I didn’t. Is that all you wanted to know?”

Gee takes a deep breath to keep his cool, knowing that Frank holds Angel’s life in his hands and getting him angry isn’t going to work out well.

“Actually, I wanted to tell you something.”  
“I’m listening, Frankie. What do you wanna tell me?”  
“Tell your little brother to stay the fuck out of my head. Felt him poking around in there earlier on and I really didn’t appreciate it. You want to talk to me, my love, you pick up the phone and you call me. I know you all love Angel, and I would hate for something really tragic to happen to her because you lot aren’t playing by my rules.”

Frank can tell just from the way that Gee is breathing that he’s trying hard to keep his composure, trying not to lose his temper.

“You’re so hot when you’re angry, Gee. Getting me hard just thinking about you.”

Gee shivers as he hears Frank moan down the phone, adjusting himself and trying not to let Frank’s dirty mouth have an effect on him.

“Fuck Gee, wish you were here. Wish it was your pretty mouth on my cock instead of my hand right now. God, you used to take it so good for me, baby.”  
“Frankie…I…I can’t……”  
“Shh my love, don’t think. Just feel. I know you still love me, know you still think about me, like I do you. Just relax sweetheart and let yourself feel. I’d have my hands all over you if I was there.”  
“Fuck…this is such a bad idea…”

Frank smiles into the phone when he hears Gee breathe in sharply, knows that he’s won and that Gerard has his hand on his dick while Frank talks dirty to him down the phone. He puts his phone on speaker ad puts it on his nightstand, spitting into his hand and wrapping it around his cock. Closing his eyes and picturing Gee all spread out for him, skin pale and stark against his black bedsheets, platinum blonde hair messed. Gee closes his eyes and bites his lip to keep quiet, scared to accidentally wake up Matt or Zacky. They wouldn’t take too kindly to Gee jerking off over the phone to Frank, especially when Angel’s life is still in danger. He can’t himself though, Frank is right, he still in love with him, still thinks about him. Thinks about Frank’s beautiful tattooed hands running over his skin, and his mouth, God, Frank’s perfect mouth on his, on his neck and his chest.

“Frankie……I…I want…”  
“I’m here, baby. Tell me…tell me what you want.”  
“Want you……want you to touch me like you…you used to.”  
“Me too, Gee. Want to scratch my name into your skin so people know that you’re mine, want to mark you up. Right on the inside of your thighs, just to watch them shake and to see you twitch. I’ve missed the feel of you, of my fingers inside you. You look so fucking gorgeous when I’m inside of you, Gee. The way you bite your lip and clench that tight ass around my cock when you’re close, the way you whimper and beg me to let you come. You look so pretty when you come my love.”

Gee shivers and whimpers down the phone, jerking off at the thought of Frank’s hands and mouth on him, of Frank inside him and fucking him so good. He’s embarrassingly close already, he’s going to come soon and there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Fuck Frankie…I want that……the way you used to look at me when you were fucking me…shit.”  
“You close, Gee? Wanna hear you say my name when you come.”  
“Oh god…Frankie!”

Gee whisper yelling his name is enough to have Frank coming over his fist, heading thudding against the wall as he throws his head back and arches.

“Fuck Gee, you’re so fuckin’ perfect. Came so hard thinking about you and from your voice. I love you, Gerard, don’t ever forget that.”  
“I…I love you too, Frankie.”  
“Get some sleep, sweetheart. No doubt you’ll hear from me soon.”

The phone disconnects and Gee sleepily puts it back on his nightstand, getting up to go and wipe himself down in the bathroom before hauling himself back to bed and wondering what the fuck just happened.

When Gee finally makes it to the kitchen from his studio the next night, Zacky won’t make eye contact with him and Matt doesn’t even acknowledge him.

“Hey Honey, how was your day?”

Raven just glares at him, filling her mug with coffee and then shouldering roughly past him as she heads back into the lounge. Matt is growly lowly in his throat and Zacky puts his arm around him, whispering into his ear to try and calm him down. Gee fills his own mug and then heads into the lounge, sitting on the couch opposite Raven and Mikey, feeling Syn’s eyes on him from behind.

“Something you’d like to tell us, Gerard?”

Matt snaps from behind the couch Mikey and Raven are on and Gee’s blood goes cold, the guilt must show on his face because suddenly he’s being pulled up roughly from the couch by his shirt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!?! Frank kidnapped Angel and is doing who knows what to her and you’re having phone sex with him?!?! I can’t fucking believe you!”

Syn pries Matt’s fingers free of Gee’s shirt and with Zacky’s help shoves him away from Gee.

“It’s none of your fucking business what I do, Matt! Last time I checked I don’t have to get your approval on who I fuck!”  
“How could you say that! Does…does Angel mean nothing to you?”

Raven asks quietly from where she’s still sat on the couch, curled in on herself and talking to the floor rather than make eye contact with Gee. Gee runs his hand through his hair and pulls, shifting uncomfortably and all of his anger dissipating. He walks over to Raven and drops to his knees in front of her, his heart breaking as she looks at him with eyes full of tears.

“Oh Raven, of course she means something to me! I’m so sorry…I…I just…fuck…”

Gee stands up, pulling Raven up with him and tucking her under his arm. He turns to face his family, guilt, pain, and sadness all on his face. Syn lets Matt go and Raven moves out of the way as he comes over. Gee bites his lip and looks at Matt, not entirely sure what the other man is going to do. Matt’s face softens and he pulls Gee in for a bear hug, Gee just crumbling in his arms and not being able to hold back his tears.

“It’s okay, Gee, I got you.”  
“I’m sorry, Matty. I’m so fucking sorry.”  
“Shh, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. I get it. I know you still love him.”

Matt just holds Gee tighter, holds on until he stops crying. He slumps onto the couch when Matt lets go, Mikey going to his brother side.

“When was the last time you fed, Gee? Or slept for that matter?”  
“I haven’t…haven’t fed since Angel went missing and sleep…sleep is hard. All I can think of is Frankie and Angel and I just…I can’t sleep.”

Zacky comes over and takes Gee’s hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Zacky…what?”  
“You need to sleep, Gee, and to feed. Come on, I’m sleeping with you tonight.”  
“What about Matty?”

Syn runs his fingers feather soft across the back of Matt’s neck and tries to hide his smirk when the other man relaxes into his touch.

“Don’t worry about Matt, Gee. I’ll take care of him.”

Mikey and Raven snicker and roll their eyes in sync, Zacky just winking at his lover and his older brother. Zacky steers Gee towards his bedroom, a little jealous that he’s not going to get to watch Syn with Matt. His brother is the only one that’s ever been able to make Matt be submissive in any way, and Zacky knows that that is what Matt needs right now. He hip checks Gee closer to the bed once the bedroom door is closed, sinking to his knees once Gee has sat on the edge of it.

“Jesus Christ Zacky.”

Gee runs his thumb gently down Zacky’s cheek, catching the corner of his mouth where he’s smirking. Zacky reaches up to undo Gee’s belt and jeans, pulling at them and making a pleased little noise when Gee lifts his ass to help him get the offending material off and out of the way. Before everyone made their relationships ‘official’, it wasn’t uncommon for them to be all fucking each other in random pairs. Raven and Angel had only done it a couple of times, but they both liked to put on a show for their boys and Gee.

“Have missed seeing you on your knees, babe.”  
“Mm, I’ve learnt some new tricks since we were last together.”

Zacky places both of Gee’s hands on his head, licking from root to tip of his cock and grinning wickedly.

“You’re gonna want to hold on.”

The sound Gee makes when Zacky slowly swallows him down is unholy and Zacky just looks up at him through his eyelashes and Gee has to close his eyes. Gee tangles his hands in Zacky’s hair, trying not to push or pull and just hold on but he can’t keep his hips still. Zacky pulls off, replacing his mouth with his hand and smiling at Gee.

“You know you don’t have to be gentle with me, Gee. I’m doing this for you. I want it to be good for you. You know that I’ll take it if you just want to fuck my face.”  
“If I do that will it make you shut up?”

When Zacky just smiles and leans back a little, putting his hands behind his back, Gee can’t not kiss him. He gets both hands in Zacky’s hair and pulls him higher up so he can kiss him, shivering when he can taste himself on Zacky’s tongue. Zacky keeps his hands behind his back and let’s Gee control the kiss, then just opens up when Gee starts fucking his face.

“Your fucking mouth, Zacky. You’re so good.”

Zacky just moans around him and Gee realises he’s going to come and he’s going to come hard and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“Gonna come, Zee.”

When Zacky just winks at him Gee doesn’t bother holding back, just pulls him in close and comes down his throat. Zacky shoves his own hand down his pants and Gee watches as he gets himself off, licking his fangs and smirking at the look on Zacky’s face.

“You make the sweetest sound when you come, pretty boy.”

Gee whispers in Zacky’s ear as he comes, not really giving the boy a chance to process that information before he sinks his teeth into his throat. Zacky moans brokenly and goes easily as Gee picks him up and pulls him onto the bed. He pins Zacky down and bites him again, enjoying the way the boy goes pliant underneath him. Zacky roles onto his side and locks Gee in his arms, kissing his neck softly and nuzzling gently.

“You need to sleep, Gee. Relax.”

All Zacky gets in reply is a soft snore and he smiles, pulling the duvet up over both of them and snuggling in.

“I’d forgotten how fucking good you look on your knees, Matty.”

Syn muses as he runs his hand across the other mans shoulders, knowing that Matt is rolling his eyes under the blindfold.

“I swear to god, Gates, if you don’t fucking touch me……”  
“Shut up. You said you were going to let me take care of you, so fucking let me.”

Matt clenches and unclenches his hands by his sides, instead of ripping off the blindfold and pinning Syn down and fucking him until he screams. He’s meant to be being good, meant to be letting Syn take care of him.

“If you can’t trust yourself to behave, tell me. I have absolutely no problem with tying you down and making you behave. You haven’t been tied down for a long time though, so maybe you would prefer it if I did?”  
“Syn……I…I can’t…”  
“Hush, it’s okay. Let me take care of you.”

Syn wraps his arm around Matt’s neck from behind, kissing him messily with plenty of teeth and wrapping his other hand around Matt’s dick. Matt goes butter soft under his mouth and hand, trying so hard to be good and be still for him.

“There you go, Matty. That’s it.”

Matt shivers as Syn starts to jerk him off, his head falling back against Syn’s shoulder. Syn eases Matt down onto all fours, dragging his nails down Matt’s back just to hear him moan. Matt’s moans get progressively louder the more fingers Syn gets inside him, and he’s basically riding Syn’s fingers by the time he’s got 3 of them inside the tight, velvety heat. Syn can tell from the way the muscles in Matt’s back and shoulders bunch that he’s close to begging for it, but he can wait, he’s in no hurry. His own cock is throbbing in his boxers but this isn’t about him, this is about getting Matt to relax enough that he actually sleeps without the help of alcohol. Matt doesn’t often drink, but since Angel got taken alcohol is the only thing that’ll get him to calm down enough to sleep.

“You look good like this, fucking yourself on my fingers. You want more?”

Matt nods and pushes back harder against his fingers but doesn’t speak and Syn just smirks to himself, easing a fourth finger in, going shallow but wide and that’s when Matt breaks.

“Jesus Syn…please…”  
“Please what? You gotta be more specific.”  
“Please fuck me, you teasing asshole.”

Once the words are out of his mouth Syn can’t get the condom on and himself inside of Matt quick enough, both of them moaning from it. Syn gets his hands on Matt’s hips, digging his fingernails in almost cruelly and leaving deep, half-crescent marks on his pale skin. Matt is so fucking tight it’s almost painful, Syn can tell that he hasn’t bottomed for anyone since the two of them used to fuck when they were teenagers and didn’t know any better.

“Close Matty…you feel so fucking good. So hot and tight and Jesus.”  
“Please Syn…I…I need…fucking touch…touch me.”

Syn reaches around and jacks Matt’s cock in time with his thrusts and it doesn’t take long before both of them are coming hard, Syn biting Matt’s shoulder as he comes. Matt winces when Syn pulls out, getting up to get a wash cloth from the bathroom. He comes back and wipes himself off, cleaning the sweat off of both of them.

“Thank you, Syn. I…I needed that.”  
“I know, Matty. I know you needed it, and I’m more than happy to give it to you when you want it. Come here, get some sleep yeah?”

Matt smiles and gives himself one more quick wipe down before tossing the wash cloth in the direction of the bathroom before laying next to Syn, appreciating that the other man gives him space and doesn’t try to get him in his arms.

“Hey, I know I don’t say it often but I love you.”  
“I know you do, I love you too, idiot. Now sleep.”

Syn slings an arm over Matt’s chest, falling asleep to the sound of the other man snoring.

Raven whimpered softly against Mikey’s mouth, rolling her hips and smiling at the answering hardness in Mikey’s boxers.

“Come take a shower with me? I feel gross.”  
“Anything for you my love.”

Mikey stands with Raven in his lap, setting his girlfriend on her feet and kissing her forehead. Raven is taking Angel’s kidnapping the hardest, she won’t admit it to anyone but Mikey isn’t stupid. He can see the way his girl is wired, can see how on edge and how tense she is. Raven also talks in her sleep and Mikey is wired to wake up whenever Raven shifts, which is why he and Syn usually wedge her in between them so she can’t move so much. Raven smiles as she walks backwards toward the bathroom, taking her shirt off and throwing it at Mikey, leaving her in just her underwear. Seeing Raven like that short-circuits Mikey’s brain almost as good as sucking dick does and she rolls her eyes, tracking the movement of Mikey’s eyes from her legs all the way up to her face.

‘You’re such a perve, Mikeyway.”  
“Only for you and Syn, you know that. Hurry up and get naked you. I’ve missed seeing you wet.”

Mikey licks his lips as Raven does as she’s told, looking at him over her shoulder when she turns around to turn the shower on. Once the room is full of steam, Mikey finally joins Raven in the wet room. He wraps his arms around her waist and presses her against the shower wall, smirking around the mouthful of her shoulder when Raven whimpers from the coldness of the tiles on her warm, naked, skin. Raven gets her own back though, dragging all of her from Mikey’s hip to his crotch as she turns around and drops to her knees. Mikey braces himself on the tiles as Raven gets her mouth on him, the water on Raven’s eyelashes making them look longer and darker.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Raven. Gonna make me come. Shit.”

Raven smirks at the noise Mikey makes when she pulls off his cock when he’s so close, swallowing the noise by kissing him, making him taste himself on her tongue.

“Fuck me, Mikey. Come on, I wanna feel you in me for days.”

Mikey spins Raven around to brace against the shower wall and gets his dick inside her so fast it makes them both moan. He fucks her slow and screws in deep, pressing her hard against the tiles and pinning one of her hands above her head. Raven turns her head so she can kiss Mikey while they fuck, but it turns into her panting against his lips when he drops his hand to rub her clit.

“Shit, Mikey, don’t stop, gonna, fuck…close…please!”  
“Me too, Jesus, Raven, you’re so fucking perfect……”

They both topple over the edge together, Raven grunting a little when Mikey leans heavily against her. Mikey pulls out and they properly clean each other up before drying off, shoving each other playfully before collapsing into bed together and falling asleep pretty quickly.


	9. I'll Never Let Them Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up on Angel & Frank and see how she's transitioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry......

Frank sat watching over Angel and was impressed and the effects of Saskia’s potion on the girl. Her normally pale skin had gotten paler, making both the bruises and her dragon tattoo stand out more than they used to. The tattoo of her angel wings had also changed colour, now almost matching her hair. Frank had removed the bed from the basement as punishment for Gerard giving him lip, and had chained Angel to the wall with a leather collar and thick chain. He’d also tied Angel’s hands to her thighs, and then looped the rope around her ankles as well to prevent her from standing up. She was also hovering off the floor a couple of inches and Frank was intrigued, wondered what else the transition had done to Angel. Frank sat up a little straighter as Angel started to come around, her eyes fluttering open. When she realises that she’s not touching the ground, Angel squeaks and drops back to the floor, pulling frantically at the ropes around her wrists. After struggling for a few minutes Angel notices Frank staring at her, looking up at him and trying to hide her fear.

“How do you feel, Angel Baby?”  
“I…I feel…I feel weird…what…what did you do to me, Frankie?”  
“Technically I didn’t do anything, but we’ll talk about this later. Tell me more about how you feel.”

Angel licks her lips, surprised that when she pulls against the ropes around her wrists this time they seem to give a little. She roles her shoulders which makes her tattoo lift again, trying to keep calm this time when her wings lift her off the floor a couple of inches. Angel takes a few deep breaths to try and relax enough so she settles back on the floor.

“I feel tingly in my shoulders, losing feeling in my ankles and my shins but I know that’s your fault. Please Frankie…can I…can you untie my hands? I…I promise I won’t…won’t try anything. Not that I can go…go anywhere. Please.”

Frank kneels in front of Angel and cups her cheek, trying not to smirk at her visibly trying to calm herself down. Being this close he also notices that there are flecks of gold through Angel’s normally pure blue eyes, as well as what looks like an ivy vine forming in gold down one side of her face.

“Please Frankie.”  
“What are you going to do for me if I untie you, pet?”  
“Anything Frankie, anything. Please…it…it hurts.”

Angel shivers as Frank kisses her forehead, running his hand feather-light down her arm and squeezing her left hand.

“Hands on your head once I untie them, if you take a swing at me I’ll break them. Got it?”

Frank chuckled as Angel nodded meekly from his threat, proceeding to untie her hands and watching as Angel did as she was told. Her wrists were actually starting to bleed, but Frank was sure that was from Jimmy’s rope work trying her to the cross.

“Thank you, Frank.”  
“See how much easier these things are when we’re nice to each other, Angel? Now, before we talk about what you’re going to do in exchange for me untying you, you’re going to tell me exactly how you feel.”

Angel bites her lip and nods slowly, easing her hands down to massage her own wrists and letting out a little sigh of relief when Frank doesn’t reprimand her for it. She takes a second to really think about how she really does feel, noticing a few things that feel a bit odd.

“My shoulders are really tingly, and my tattoo doesn’t feel like it’s a tattoo anymore. My eyes are clearer than they’ve ever been before, I can see a circle of red light around you which I think is your aura.”

Angel looks at her wrists and notices that the bruises seem to have dissipated and they don’t hurt as much and when she looks at her hands and wriggles her fingers they seem to be glowing like Raven’s do when she’s healing.

“You also seem to have some level of healing powers in your hands too, Angel baby. We weren’t expecting that. Anything else you feel?”  
“Not as helpless as I did 72 hours ago…wait…what do you mean we weren’t expecting that?”

There’s a slight popping sound next to Angel’s head and she flinches when a hand fists in her hair, pulling her head back harshly.

“You and your big mouth, Frank. He was referring to me, pretty little faerie girl.”  
“Did…did you just…call me…a…a Faerie?”  
“Perhaps not just a pretty face after all. Healing powers you say? Let’s test that shall we?”

Saskia keeps her hand in Angel’s hair and calls Johnny down to the basement, frowning as Angel tries to pull her hands out of her hair.

“Angel, this is my new very special friend, Saskia. She’s an enchantress and made up the concoction that made you into a faerie.”  
“But…why? Why have you done this to me, Frankie? What does it achieve?”

Saskia lets Angel go and goes to stand next to Frank, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh so you haven’t told her the most exciting part yet?”

Frank just shakes his head and grins, Saskia rolling her eyes and smiling at Johnny as he comes down. Jimmy and Ray follow, curious to find out for themselves what changes Saskia’s potion have made to Angel. Angel whimpers when she see’s Jimmy, trying to back away but not being able to go very far because of the way her legs are tied.

“Come here, Johnny. Let’s see how Angel’s healing powers work on someone else.”

A knife appears in Saskia’s hand with a puff of smoke and she takes Johnny’s hand, slicing it open from the bass of his thumb to the bottom of his middle finger. To his credit Johnny doesn’t cry out, just flinches a little and gives Saskia a questioning look.

“Show us your powers, little faerie.”

Angel shakes her head, furrowing her eyebrows and leaning away Johnny’s bloodied hand. Frank looks to Jimmy and gives a nod in Angel’s direction, Jimmy smiling and walking over to the now shaking Angel. Jimmy stands behind her and fists a hand in her hair, wrenching her head back and holding a knife at her throat.

“Jimmy please…”  
“Shut up, Angel. Jimmy will let you go once you’ve done what you’ve been asked.”  
“And…and if I refuse?”

Jimmy presses the knife harder against Angel’s throat and she whimpers, Frank holding his hand up to get him to back off a little. Frank kneels in front of Angel and grasps her chin so she’s looking at him, smirking as she tries to pull free as well as struggling against Jimmy’s hand in her hair.

“Did you enjoy the time you spent with Jimmy 2 nights ago, pet? I know my boy had fun with you, both He and Ray from what I understand. Unless you want to end up tied up in Jimmy’s room at his mercy for the rest of your time here I suggest that you do as you’ve been asked. Do I make myself clear?”

Frank collects the tears on Angel’s cheeks with his thumb and licks his finger clean, revelling in the taste of her fear in her tears. She’s shaking, crying and struggling in Jimmy’s grip, absolutely petrified at the prospect of Frank letting Jimmy torture her more. Angel reaches a hand out to take Johnny’s injured hand, holding his between both of hers and concentrating on fixing the injury. Saskia watches as Angel’s hands glow, impressed by the girls new powers. Being the first time she’s used this particular spell, Saskia wasn’t sure how it was going to go.

“There you go, Angel, that wasn’t so hard was it?”  
“Damn shame if you ask me.”

Jimmy lets go of Angel and lowers his blade, slicing her collarbone open again as he does and snickering at the pained noise that slips passed Angel’s lips. Frank rolls his eyes and licks his lips at the sight of the blood dripping from Angel’s collarbone. He gets a hand in her hair and leans forward to lick the blood from the wound, closing his eyes and getting himself back under control.

“Show us your hand, Johnny.”

Johnny holds his hand out for everyone to see, surprised that there’s now only a small cut. Jimmy and Frank share a knowing look, the taller man leaning over to whisper something to Ray. Saskia smiles and tucks Johnny under her arm, heading back up to the house and whispering an apology into the smaller mans ear about his hand.

“Alright, shows over folks. Angel and I need to have a little chat.”

Jimmy and Ray head upstairs as well, leaving Frank and Angel alone in the basement again.

“Frankie…what…what did Saskia mean about…you…you not telling me…the best…best part?”

Angel swallows harshly as Frank smiles at her, running his tongue across the tips of his extended vampire fangs. He continues to smile as he backhands Angel hard across the face, hard enough the stars dance in front of her eyes. Frank reties Angel’s hands to her thighs while she’s dazed and shoves her onto her back, straddling her thighs and hovering over her.

“The best part, little one, is that faerie blood has the most exquisite taste.”

He leans down to whisper in her ear.

“Especially to vampires.”

Angel screams as Frank rips into her collarbone, thrashing in his grip and he feeds from her. Frank wipes his chin on his sleeve when he pulls away, really having to control himself to stop from draining her.

“I have something I want you to hear before you pass out on me, Angel baby. Think you can do that?”

When Frank doesn’t get answer out of Angel he slaps her to get her attention.

“I…I’m lis……listening.”

Frank takes his phone out of his pocket and holds it up by Angel’s face so she can hear, pressing play on the recording he has queued up.

_“Fuck Frankie…I want that……the way you used to look at me when you were fucking me…shit.”  
“You close, Gee? Wanna hear you say my name when you come.”  
“Oh god…Frankie!”  
“Fuck Gee, you’re so fuckin’ perfect. Came so hard thinking about you and from your voice. I love you, Gerard, don’t ever forget that.”  
“I…I love you too, Frankie.”_

Angel looks away as she starts crying again, having trouble believing what she just heard.

“You…you’re lying, Frank…you……you made…made that up.”

She can tell that Frank isn’t lying just from the smile he flashes her way and Angel shakes her head, crying harder than she already was and feeling completely and utterly betrayed by Gee.

“You know that I’m not, my dear. Now, you need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

Frank kisses Angel’s forehead and stands, heading back upstairs feeling sated and satisfied.


	10. Headfirst For Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new players in the game.

The young couple walked hand in hand through the park, the full moon high above their heads lighting up the sky. The boy was wearing a light, denim jacket, with a red and black striped long sleeve crew neck underneath, ripped, black skinny jeans and bright yellow converse high tops. He had been wearing a grey hoodie as well but he’d taken it off and given it to his girlfriend. She was wearing the hoodie, a black, v neck t-shirt, ripped, grey denim mini shorts and thigh high dark grey suede boots. Neither of them had noticed that they were being followed, too wrapped up in each other, the fresh air, and the shape of a hawk that passed in front of the moon.

“Have I told you yet tonight that I love you?”

The boy asked, turning to smile at the girl and the blush on her cheeks.

“You’re so cheesy.”  
“Only because I love you, honey.”

The girl couldn’t help but smile, accepting the kiss her boyfriend pressed gently to her lips. They broke apart and continued to walk, both of them stopping suddenly as Matt came out of nowhere and stood in their path. They both swallowed nervously and began to back away, off the path and into a large, tall, oak tree. The boy stood protectively in front of the girl, not understanding why she was shaking so badly, her eyes fixated on the hawk in the tree above their heads.

“Long time no see, Riley.”

Riley stepped in front of her boyfriend, she now being the one standing protectively in front of him.

“You look good, Pete.”

Mikey stepped out from the shadows and flanked Gerard, Syn both taking his human form and standing on Gee’s other side with Matt.

“I…I heard about what he did but…Gee…Pete…Pete and I haven’t seen him in months.”  
“You were never a good liar, Riley.”

Riley shook her head and backed up, she and Pete clutching at each other as the others closed in on them. They formed a loose semi-circle around the two, backing them up towards the tree so they had nowhere to go.

“She’s telling the truth, Mikey. Back off.”

Pete growled and Riley ran her hand down his arm to calm him down, kissing his jaw and putting herself between Pete and the boys.

“Shh Petey, it’s okay. Breathe yeah? In for three and out for three like I taught you.”

Riley spoke low and quick against Pete’s cheek, trying not to let the others hear. Matt watched as Pete forced himself to calm down, raising an eyebrow when he caught sight of Pete’s fangs. Riley noticed Matt looking at Pete, trying to read his lips as he whispered something in Gee’s ear.

“I swear to you, Gee, after Frankie faked his death he came after us. Made me watch while he turned Pete and forced him to feed on me, he would have turned me too if Patrick hadn’t of gotten us out of there when he did.”  
“Seems a little strange that he turned Pete and not you…”

Riley laughed nervously, touching her fingers to the scar on her collarbone where Frank had cut her open, shuddering a little at the memory.

“He’s a coward that’s why. Wanted me to turn her so he had someone to blame if it didn’t work. Which it wouldn’t have. You can’t turn shifters into vampires.”  
“Oh? And how do you know that, Pete?”  
“We’ve been travelling, researching, trying to find a way to reverse what’s been done. I’m not exactly happy about constantly having to worry that I’m going to accidentally murder my girlfriend.”

Pete shot back, angry that he hadn’t noticed they were being followed, and worried about what exactly Gee and the others were planning.

“Why did you come looking for me, Gee? What do you want?”  
“Come on now, Riley, you’re smarter than that. What do you think I want?”

Riley bit her lip and looked at Pete, tucking his messy fringe behind his ear and kissing him softly. Pete shook his head, understanding what Riley was planning to do.

“No, Riley. You don’t have to go with him, I can get us out of here.”  
“You sound awfully confident about that, Wentz. Four on 2 though, I don’t like your chances.”  
“You hurt her and I swear I’ll kill you, Mikey. All of you!”

Riley screamed in horror as Pete hit the ground with a thud and didn’t move, unable to go to check on him as Syn grabbed her by the throat from behind. Matt had moved at vampire speed and taken Pete out before he could even react, Riley thrashing in Syn’s grip as he held onto her.

“What did you do that for?! I was coming with you willingly! Please Gee…let me call Patrick and Joe to come and get him. If Frank or Jimmy find Pete first they’ll kill him.”

Syn shoved his hand over Riley’s mouth to shut her up, Mikey dragging Pete to the opposite side of the tree so he was mostly hidden in the shadows.

“What do we do now, Gee? How do you want to play this? I know Mikey thinks she’s lying but Riley is scared of Frank, you can tell that just from the tone of her voice.”  
“I know, but we don’t have time for discussions. Not when Angel’s life is on the line because of me. Let her call Patrick, the last thing I want is more innocent blood being spilled.”

Matt nodded and walked over to when Syn was holding Riley, his grip leaving bruises on her arms from how hard the girl was trying to get away. Taking his hand away from her mouth Syn pulled both of Riley’s hands behind her, deftly and expertly tying them there. Matt reached into the pocket of Riley’s shorts to pull out her phone, holding it out in front of her.

“Tell me what your unlock code is and we’ll let you call Patrick, despite what you might think, Gee doesn’t want to hurt you.”  
“No, you two just want to trade me for Angel. Despite what you might think, I’m not stupid. 0579.”

Riley tries and fails to hold back her tears, wincing from how tightly Syn has tied her wrists. Matt scrolls through the contacts on Riley’s phone to find Patrick’s name, making a mental note when he doesn’t see Frank’s. He holds the phone in front of her face and puts it on speaker, pressing call on Patrick’s number.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s up?”  
“Trick I…I need you and Joe to come and get Pete. We’re in the park by the house. I’ll leave my phone with him so you can come find him.”  
“Riley are you okay? What’s happened?”

Gee comes over and takes the phone from Matt, Mikey staying with him as Syn and Matt half drag, half carry Riley across the park to the car.

“Riley is fine, Patrick. Frank…Frank took Angel and I…I need Riley to help me get her back. I’m sorry about all this.”

He hangs up before Patrick gets a chance to respond, running a hand through his hair and waiting as Mikey jogs over to put Riley’s phone in Pete’s pocket. The brothers head over to the waiting car, Gee trying not to notice the tears that fall steadily down Riley’s face. The car ride back to the house is silent, save for Riley crying.

“Syn, Mikey, you two want to go check on Raven and Zacky and get something organised for dinner? Matt, take Riley up to the studio and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Gee dishes out orders when they get back to the house and everyone nods and does as their told, Matt carrying Riley upstairs, encouraging her to sit on the floor and re-tying her hands around one of the legs of Gee’s desk.

“I’m sorry about Angel, Matty, I really am but please. Please don’t do this.”  
“Frank hasn’t really given me much of a choice here, Riley, I’m sorry.”  
“Pete was right. We should never have come back here. We just wanted to see our friends, now I’m never going to see them again.”

Riley shuts down, bringing her knees into her chest and leaning her head against the desk. Matt reaches out to try to comfort her but thinks better of it, standing up and going to look out the window. Gee pulls his desk chair out and sits on it when he get’s upstairs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling Frank’s number. He puts it on speaker and sits his phone on the desk, waiting patiently for Frank to answer.

“Hello My Love. This is unexpected, not unwelcome, just unexpected.”  
“Hey Frank, we need to talk.”  
“You sound serious, Gee, I thought maybe you’d wanna play some more. Still can’t stop thinking about you.”

Matt rolls his eyes but stays quiet, letting Gee control the situation.

“I want to propose a trade, Frankie.”  
“Unless it’s your fine ass for Angel, I don’t wanna hear it.”  
“Not quite, I have something better.”

Frank scoffs down the phone and Riley shivers, taking a few breaths to calm herself down as Gee holds the phone in front of her.

“Something better? I highly doubt that.”  
“Hi…Hi Frankie.”  
“Well hey there, Riley. Long time no see. Is she what you’re offering me, Gee? You want to trade Angel, for my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I'd write a story without including my beloved FOB, did you? ;) 
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	11. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave you with that cliffhanger for long :)

Frank put Gee on hold and grabbed Jimmy and Ray, heading down to the basement so that he could involve Angel in the conversation too.

“So let me get this straight, GeeBear, you want to trade Angel for Riley?”  
“That’s what we’re offering, yes.”  
“What exactly are you proposing, baby? I know my sister well enough to know she isn’t going to come to me willingly, and I know you well enough to know that you don’t have it in you to hurt her.”

Angel shifts as Frank runs his hand down her cheek, resting his hand around her throat.

“No, you’re right. I don’t have it in me to hurt Riley. Matt and Zacky on the other hand? Let’s just say that you’ve made the two of them very desperate and I really doubt there’s anything they won’t do to get Angel back.”  
“What do you think about all of this, sweetheart? Of your boyfriends getting violent with my sister, just to get you back?”

When Angel doesn’t answer Frank’s question he sighs, forcing her head up with his thumb.

“Do I need to remind you what happens when you don’t answer questions I ask you, Angel? I thought you’d learned your lesson by now.”

Frank growls and Angel just rolls her eyes, hovering a couple centimetres above the floor so Frank’s thumb isn’t digging so hard into her chin. Frank raises an interested eyebrow at Angel’s trick and chuckles, letting go of her throat in favour of pressing against the bite on her collarbone. Angel gasps and settles back on the floor, clenching her hands by her sides.

“Matty?”  
“Yeah I’m here, baby. It’s so nice to hear your voice. Are you okay?”

Before Angel could answer, Ray moved to kneel behind her so he could hold his blade to hear throat.

“Not a word about your new powers, pet. You say anything and me and Jimmy get to play with you some more.”

He whispered in her ear, leaning down further so he could kiss her throat.

“Angel?”  
“I…I’m okay, Matty. I’m scared and I…I miss you but I’m okay. Please, don’t hurt Riley. She has nothing to do with any of this and I won’t let myself be traded for her. I trust Frank about as far as I can throw him and Riley…Riley deserves better.”  
“Well now that’s just rude, Angel Baby. Hurt my feelings.”

Angel scoffs and laughs, wincing when Ray fists a hand in her hair to pull her head back against his shoulder and pressing the blade against her skin.

“You don’t have feelings, Frankie.”

She spits through gritted teeth, managing to get one her hands free and fighting Ray for control of the knife at her throat.

“You really did train her to be a fighter, didn’t you Matt?”  
“No training necessary for that, Frank. You know that Angel has always fought back when people tried to hurt her.”  
“Yes, well, I’m hoping that my boys will be able to beat that out of her before you get her back. Let me talk to my sister, there’s a few things I need to discuss with her before I discuss with Gee about you boys getting Angel back.”

Angel manages to get the knife from Ray and takes a swing at him, shallowly cutting from his shoulder to his sternum. Jimmy punches her hard in the face, Angel crying out in pain as he breaks her nose and uses it as a distraction to get the knife from her. Angel fights back against Jimmy, but gives up easily when Frank presses his gun against her forehead.

“That’s enough you two. Take Angel upstairs and clean her up, Jimmy. She doesn’t behave herself, make her. I don’t care how. The time for child’s play is over. Put my sister on the phone, Matt.”  
“You hurt her Frank and I swear…”  
“Shut up, and put my sister on the phone. It’s too late to try and protect your little bitch, Matt, and I’m out of patience. Put Riley on the phone. Now.”

Jimmy pulls Angel to her feet by her hair and manhandles her upstairs, Ray wiping his nose with his sleeve to clean up the blood from Angel getting a shot him and following Jimmy. On the other end of the line, Gee hands Riley the phone and all but drags Matt from the room to try and calm him down.

“We’ll get her back, Matt, I promise you we’ll get her back. Go, go and be with Zacky and I will deal with Riley and Frank.”  
“I know you love him, Gee, but I swear to God if he hurts her I will kill him.”  
“I know, Matty, now go.”

Matt reluctantly goes downstairs to find Zacky, and Gee heads back into the studio.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t glad to hear that you’re alive, little sister. I thought you were dead.”  
“More like hoped I was dead I’m sure. Don’t pretend to care about me now, Frankie. You and I both know that you turned Pete hoping he’d kill me. Tell me, Frank, did you ever wonder why Saskia didn’t turn Syn or Zacky? You were always a scrawny little fuck, it would have made more sense for them to turn someone who was stronger. You were too much of a coward to kill me, that’s why you were hoping Pete would do it for you. Did Saskia tell you that turning me would have killed me anyway? Even if Pete didn’t lose control and rip my throat out.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous, of course I don’t want you dead, you’re my sister. How is Pete anyway? You and the little half-breed are still together, right? Or did you finally work out that you could do better than that and have found someone more worthy of you? I had always hoped you’d end up with Zacky, then he could treat you like the little bitch you are.”

Riley just rolls her eyes and shoots Gee a reassuring smile, making sure he knows that what Frank is saying isn’t affecting her. Like Syn and Zacky, Riley was a shape-shifter and preferred to take the form of a fox. She didn’t look much like her brother, having red hair being the thing that was the most different between the two siblings. Frank and Riley had grown up together until he was 7, and she was 5 and the had grown up separately when their parents split up. Their Mom had taken off with Frank, leaving Riley behind with her father and they didn’t see each other again until they were teenagers and ended up at the same school, but even then their relationship had been strained. Riley didn’t approve of Frank and Gee being together, believing that Gee deserved so much better than her brother and it had been the reason why Mikey and Riley had had a falling out. Mikey took it personally that she didn’t want Frank and Gee together, and when she’d started dating Pete it had only gotten worse between them. Pete was the first guy Mikey ever kissed, but it was never going to be anything more than kissing. Mostly because Pete was a massive flirt and kissed anything that moved, until he’d met Riley. Mikey and Syn hadn’t gotten together by then, and Mikey wasn’t particularly happy that Pete had chosen to date the girl. It had gone about as good as anyone could guess it would, Mikey taking the same stance on Pete & Riley as Riley had on Gee & Frank. Riley was never going to be good enough for Pete as far as Mikey was concerned, even though she did anything and everything she could to keep Pete happy and safe.

“Wow Frankie, really fucking classy. Of course, Pete and I are still together, he’s the only person who’s ever loved me for me, like hell I’m going to leave him.”  
“Guess your lucky Patrick and Joe found him in the park before we did then.”

Frank laughs down the phone and Riley nearly drops it, Gee catching the phone and Riley before she hits her head on his desk.

“Please Frankie, I’ll come to you in exchange for the boys getting Angel back if you promise me you won’t hurt Pete!”  
“Don’t worry sweetheart, nobody is going to hurt the half-breed. Not until I can kill you in front of him anyway. You there, Gee?”

Gee breaks the rope around Riley’s wrists and pulls the crying girl into his arms, running his hand up and down her back to try and calm her down.

“I’m here, Frankie.”  
“Your club, tomorrow night. You bring my sister, Matt & Zacky and I’ll give you back Angel. I’ll text you when. Anyone else comes anywhere near the building and the bitch is dead. I’ll text you with more instructions in the morning.”

Frank hangs up before Gerard can say anything else and he slams his phone down on the desk, pulling Riley into his arms and hugging her tight.

“I promise you I will not let Frank hurt you, Ri. We will work something out. I’ll call Pete and get him here, I’ll wake you when he gets here.”  
“Don’t tell Pete that Frank threatened him, he doesn’t need to hear that over the phone. Especially not from you. For the record, Gerard, your promises don’t mean shit. You’re just fucking lucky that my boys got to Pete first. I would have never forgiven you if Frank had of hurt him.”  
“I know. I’m sorry, Riley. I shouldn’t have dragged you into all this. I…I let Matt and Syn get in my head about getting Angel back. I never meant to hurt you, and I truly hope you can forgive me.”

Gee gives Riley his phone and then heads downstairs, not at all looking forward to the conversation he’s about to have to have with the rest of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a little while guys and gals, I'm moving house this week <3


	12. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey really needs to learn to share.

Riley was going to wear a hole in the carpet if she kept pacing the way she was, but she wasn’t able to sit still in the state she was in. After the phone call to Frank, Gee had locked her in the studio and asked nicely for her to stay put. Riley had considered shifting to get herself out, but she knew that Pete would come for her and that she had to stay put.

“Hey, thought you might be hungry.”

Zacky put the pile of sandwiches down and tried not to wince at the bruises on Riley’s biceps.

“You dyed your hair to match your girlfriends? That’s kinda cute, Zacky.”  
“Thanks, Riley. I’m sorry you got dragged into this, you okay?”  
“I’m fine. You’re just lucky that Patrick and Joe got to Pete before my brother did. Frank had of found him first and we’d be having a very different conversation.”

Riley picked up a sandwich and smiled around a mouthful at Zacky and he smiled back, reaching out without thinking to touch the bruises on her left arm.

“Thinking of adding to those without me? Rude.”

Mikey leant against the door to Gee’s studio with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, Riley swallowing harshly and unconsciously taking a step back.

“Your boyfriend is looking for you, Zee. I’ll keep an eye on her while you’re gone.”  
“Thanks, Mikey. Just…remember what Gee said yeah?”  
“Relax would you? I’m not gonna do anything to her, Riley and I are just going to have a nice, friendly conversation.”

Zacky eyes Mikey wearily but leaves to go find Matt and see what he wanted, leaving Mikey and Riley alone. Mikey advances on her and Riley backs up as far as she can until her back hits the wall by the window, Mikey smirking at just how badly she’s shaking.

“Mikey…”

Mikey crosses the room in two strides and puts his hand over Riley’s mouth, laying his forearm flat across her chest to keep her pinned to the wall.

“If I want you to speak, Riley, I’ll tell you. Gee told me that I wasn’t allowed to hurt you, him and Matt apparently made that agreement without consulting the rest of us. I kind of don’t agree, but that all depends on how well you answer my questions. Okay?”

Riley nods from behind Mikey’s hand and he smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking his hand away.

“So, Pete’s a vampire now? I assume that’s your fault?”  
“Not…not my fault. I begged Frankie not to turn him, but he wouldn’t listen to me.”  
“You could have shifted and stopped him. You’re stronger than Frank, always have been.”

Mikey tracks the movement of Riley’s hand as she reaches down to lift her t-shirt up to show him a set of scars.

“We were over there for dinner and then next thing I know, I’m unconscious and strung up in the basement. Ray & Jimmy tortured me for days, made Pete watch and wouldn’t stop no matter how much I screamed, how much I begged them to let him go. After three days…after three days Frank came down and turned Pete while I watched. There’s another twelve scars that match these ones all over my body. My back, chest, thighs and the back of my neck, Frank hoped that by slicing me open Pete would go crazy from the smell and bite me.”  
“Pity his plan didn’t work.”

Riley laughs nervously and rolls her eyes to try and stem her tears, trying to shove Mikey off her and letting out a little frustrated growl when his arm doesn’t budge.

“A little too old to still be playing the jealous ex card aren’t you Mikey? Really thought you would have gotten over Pete by now anyway. You still not getting satisfied even though you have Syn & Raven? Or are you still having trouble with the whole concept of sharing?”

Mikey fists a hand in Riley’s hair and smacks her head into the wall and she laughs, still laughing even as Mikey kicks her in the stomach.

“Yep, still a jealous little bitch.”

He reaches down to pull Riley to her feet by her hair, shoving her back into the wall, breathing hard and holding a gun to her jaw.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut about me, Syn & Raven. You don’t know shit about us you hear me?”  
“Pete’s better off without you, Mikey. We both are! Our lives have only gotten better since you stopped being a part of it!”

Mikey flicks the safety off his gun, backhands her hard across the face, splitting Riley’s lip open and holds the gun to her forehead.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“She was talking shit about things she knows nothing about.”  
“I don’t give a fuck what she was saying, Mikey. Let her go. Now.”

Syn comes over and puts his hand on Mikey’s shoulder, taking the gun from him with the other hand.

“I’m not going to ask you again, Mikey.”  
“Better do what your boyfriend says, Mikeyway.”  
“You’re not helping.”

Now that Syn has the gun and Mikey has a hand free, he wraps it tightly around Riley’s throat and squeezes. Riley squeaks and grabs for Mikey’s hand to try and pull him off, looking desperately at Syn for help.

“That’s enough Michael James, let her go.”

Riley drops to the floor clutching her throat when Mikey does let go, massaging her neck to try and help with the bruising.

“Syn, take Riley downstairs and to Raven and get your girlfriend to help with the bruises, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Syn offers Riley a hand and helps her to her feet, picking her up when her legs give out. Gee waits until they’re out of sight before turning on his brother, hands on his hips and looking disappointed.

“What the hell, man? I asked you, no, I told you to leave her alone! I knew when we brought her here that you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. Are you seriously still not over Pete?”  
“What? No! Fuck off, Gee. Of course, I’m over Pete. I just…it’s her. She gets under my skin in the worst way. The way she’s always been about you and Frank, and Frank not being good enough for you and such. Pete…Pete deserves better than that little bitch and always has.”  
“I don’t get you, Mikes. You have Raven & Syn, and they love you. What you and Pete had was nothing compared to that. Calm yourself down and come downstairs. We need to work out what out plan of attack is for tomorrow.”

Gee squeezes Mikey’s shoulder and then heads downstairs, going straight to the kitchen to make coffee. Riley hugged her knees to her chest, avoiding eye contact with everyone else and trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Here honey, drink this.”

Raven handed Riley a mug of tea with honey and lemon, glaring at Mikey as he and Gee came downstairs.

“Thank…thanks Raven.”  
“You’re welcome. Don’t try to talk, okay?”

Riley’s voice is shredded and she nods, accepting her tea and drinking it quietly. Zacky came and sat next to Riley, handing her a fresh cup of tea once she finished the first one and offering her a smile.

“I’m sorry, Riley. Sorry you got dragged into all of this. You okay?”  
“M’fine Zacky. S’ok. I know…know Frankie didn’t really give you guys…much. Much of a choice.”  
“Didn’t Rave tell you not to talk? It’s okay, Riley. You don’t need to say anything. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Zacky turned at the knock on the door, squeezing Riley’s thigh as he stood up to go and answer it.

“Where is she, Zacky? I swear to God if any of you assholes have hurt her…”

As soon as Riley heard Pete’s voice she put her tea down and ran to the door, throwing herself into Patrick’s arms. Patrick hugged her tight and ran a hand through her hair, tipping her head up so he could kiss her forehead.

“You okay, sugar? Did they hurt you?”

Riley bit her lip and looked at Zacky, shaking her head slowly. Patrick smiled and tucked Riley’s hair behind her ear, his eyes darkening as the action exposed the clearly handprint shaped bruise around her throat.

“What the fuck happened to her throat, Zacky?”  
“Come on, come inside and we’ll talk yeah? It’s not safe talking in the open.”

Patrick and Pete let themselves be ushered inside, sitting on the couch with Riley curled into Pete’s side.

“Hey Patrick, thought I could smell you.”  
“I’ll never get over how creepy it is that you know what I smell like, Gee.”  
“You’ve worn the same cologne since middle school, Patrick. That’s the only reason why.”

Gee smiles a little as Patrick offers him his hand and smiles back.

“I’ll give you that one.”  
“I’m sorry about all this, Patrick. I shouldn’t have gone after Riley and dragged her into this. I’m glad you guys are here though, I think we’ve come out of a plan that everyone will be happy with.”  
“I’d like to offer another alternative, before you say anything?”

Pete rolls his eyes at Patrick but stays quiet, keeping his hand on Riley’s back to keep her calm. Matt, Syn and Zacky join Gee in the lounge, Patrick waiting until their all seated before speaking.

“The real reason Pete and Riley came home is because they found a cure for vampirism.”


	13. Black Holes & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey really needs to pull his head in......

“We’re seriously going to sit here and listen to this absolute bullshit?!?

Riley growled lowly in her throat and stood up, shoving Mikey in the chest and glaring at him.

“Pete and I nearly died to get this information, Mikey. If you want to call it bullshit then you can just fuck right off!”  
“Here I thought I’d made my thoughts on you being dead pretty clear.”

He hissed back at her before finding himself flat on his back on the floor, a growling Pete on his chest and his shirt bunched in the smaller mans fist.

“Speak to my wife like that again and I’ll rip your fucking throat out, Way.”  
“Pete, come on, let him go.”

The only one that gets up to intervene is Matt, the others staying put and letting Mikey get what’s been coming to him. Patrick grabs Riley’s wrist to stop her pulling Pete off, concerned that she’s going to end up getting herself hurt.

“Apologise.”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“That can be arranged.”

Matt looks to the others but nobody moves and he shakes his head, reaching down to haul Pete bodily off Mikey and shove him into Patrick. He helps Mikey back to his feet as well and glares at him.

“Baby don’t. He’s not worth it.”  
“That’s rich coming from you! I honestly don’t know what you see in her, Pete. You could do so much better.”

Riley and Patrick hold Pete back this time, Patrick using his empath ability to calm Pete down.

“You two got married? Congratulations.”

Gee hugs Riley and she smiles, squeezing the hand that Pete is holding.

“Yeah, last summer. We figured it was about time.”  
“I’m really happy for you, sweetheart. For both of you.”  
“Thank you, Gee. That means a lot to us. Right Petey?”

Riley squeezes Pete’s hand again to get his attention, running her hand through his hair and turning Pete’s head to face her.

“We would have invited you guys, but we were on the other side of the world. Plus, we had to keep it a secret from Frank.”  
“Who gives a shit they got married? We’re still going to anything that comes out of their mouth’s? As far as I’m concerned they’re both liars and nothing they say matters.”

Neither Patrick or Pete can get their hands on Riley fast enough to stop her going for Mikey, everyone flitching at the sound her hand makes as it connects with the side of Mikey’s face.

“I don’t like you either, for the record, but if I were you? I’d be a little nicer to the two people who have information that could stop your brother from ever craving blood ever again. Knock it off.”

The others finally intervene when Mikey goes for Riley this time, Syn catching Mikey around the waist.

“Alright Mikey that’s enough! You’re not helping anything by threatening Riley. You’ve put her through enough, haven’t you?”  
“This isn’t even about you and how you feel about Riley, Mikey! This is about us getting Angel back, and getting her back without losing Gee in the process! You know that Frank isn’t going to settle for Riley, this has always been about him getting Gee back! It’s Gee he wants! It’s Gee he manipulated into having phone sex 2 nights ago! Now pull your fucking head in, Mikey, we don’t fucking have time for this!”

Raven is in tears by the end of her tirade and Zacky goes to her side and hugs her tight.

“Raven is right, all of this arguing isn’t helping anyone. Let’s talk about what we’re going to do tonight, and then you guys can tell us about the cure. Okay?”

Mikey just glares at Matt, throws a dirty look at Pete and Riley and then storms off.

“I’m sorry, Raven. The way he’s being…that…that’s my fault.”  
“Don’t do that, okay? None of this is your fault. Unless you’re going to let me heal your throat honey, stop talking or you’re going to do serious damage to your vocal cords.”

Riley smiles softly and sits back down, Patrick sitting by her side and Pete opting to curl up around her legs. Gee & Syn disappear to the kitchen, returning with two cups of tea, a bottle of Jack and 6 glasses. Gee hands Patrick and Riley tea while Syn pours everyone else Jack.

“You know, you not having a voice right now is actually going to work to our advantage, Ri.”

She turns to Gee and raises an eyebrow, Pete snickering because he knows where this is going.

“You can’t lie to Frank to save yourself so the less talking you can do, the better.”

The guys all laugh and the girls just rolls their eyes. In sync.

“Frank made some demands last night, about how he wants the exchange to go. You heard some of it last night, Ri, but he sent more instructions this morning. Syn, you, Patrick and hopefully my brother are going to have to hide out in the basement and out of sight. Frank said that it’s only meant to be me, Matt and Zacky doing the exchange.”  
“What about me, Gee?”  
“I want you and Pete here, honey. I don’t know what sort of condition Angel is gonna be in when we get her home, and you know that you’re the only one she’ll listen to. Especially if things don’t go the way we want them to.”

Raven bites her lip and nods, knowing that Gee means she’s the only one Angel will listen to if something happens to any of the boys. Pete doesn’t bother arguing with Gerard on him staying behind, accepting that if Gee wants Mikey by his side, he doesn’t really have a choice.

“Frank is being dramatic, Riley. Wants you tied up and gagged for the exchange, all hostage like.”  
“Of course he does.”

Pete mutters under his breath and Riley just giggles, playing with his hair.

“I want you guys at the club in the next hour or so to scope everything out and make sure you can all hide down there without being detected. Think you can keep everyone’s mood neutral, Patrick?”  
“Should be able to. Ri, what was that spell you learned to shield you and Pete when you were hiding out in Germany? Think that could work?”

Riley bites her lip and nods. She gesticulates for a pen and paper to save from talking, Zacky getting up to go and get her one from the kitchen.

“Wait…I thought that only witches could use magic.”  
“Technically, yes. It is possible for others to use magic though, it just takes a lot of practice and lets just say that Riley has had a lot of that.”  
“Had a good teacher.”

Riley manages to rasp and Patrick shoots her a smile, thinking back to when she first started learning and how hard it had been, but how determined she was to be able to do it, and how proud He, Pete and Joe had been. Zacky hands her the pen and paper and sits back down, gesturing for Gee to continue.

“Matt, Zacky and I will bring Riley down just before 8pm, which is when Frankie wants to make the exchange. I want everyone armed, because knowing Frank like I do, him and the boys will be too.”  
“Gee……”

Everyone except Pete and Riley turns to Mikey as he comes back into the lounge, chewing his lip and looking sorry for himself.

“…I…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost it like I did, it was really immature and childish. This isn’t about Pete and me, or Pete, Riley and me. This is about Angel and getting her home.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Mikey. One problem at a time yeah? Let’s get Angel home, and then we’ll sort out the other stuff.”

Riley slides to the floor and curls in Pete’s side, effectively stopping the both of them from being able to get up quickly and get into it with Mikey again.

“Does anyone have any questions or suggestions?”  
“What do you think is the likelihood of violence?”  
“Honestly Matty I don’t know. I’d like to think there won’t be, but this is Frank we’re talking about so anything is possible. That’s why we’re going to be armed. Tell us about this spell, Pete.”

Pete kisses Riley’s forehead and then stands, keeping hold of Riley’s hand.

“It’s a pretty basic spell to be honest, a couple of herbs and an incantation. It’s a temporary cloaking spell and will enable us to not be seen by anyone for about a half an hour. Give or take.”  
“Give or take?”  
“Depends on how hard Riley is concentrating. Sometimes the spell won’t work for as long as it can if she’s not paying attention.”

Riley sticks her tongue out at Pete and rolls her eyes, Patrick struggling to hide his giggles.

“Thanks, Pete.”  
“What do you guys need for this spell?”  
“Lavender, cayenne pepper, purified water, ginger, sage and rock salt.”

Syn makes a mental list of what Pete and Riley need and heads to the kitchen to make sure they have everything, Riley getting up to go and help.

“I’m sorry about Mikey, I really am.”  
“You don’t have to apologise for him, Gates. Gee does enough of that. If you don’t have rock salt, salt soaked in purified water will be fine.”  
“Aaaand if we don’t have purified water?”

Riley just smiles and reaches into her pocket, pulling out a set of rosary beads and showing them to Syn.

“Rosary beads and a couple of sentences in Latin. That one’s an easy fix.”  
“I feel a lot better going in there knowing that this spell will help us. Why won’t you let Raven fix your throat?”  
“You didn’t hear the threat Gee made to Frank last night about what Matt and Zacky would do to me to force me to behave myself. Trust me, this is better.”

She pats Syn on the shoulder and then heads back to the lounge, sitting next to Patrick and giving him a nod in Raven’s direction.

“She’s a bundle of nerves, Trick. Go and calm her down yeah?”  
“Love it when you’re bossy.”  
“Yeah, I know. Gotta take full advantage of being bossy when I can seeing as Pete doesn’t let me in the bedroom.”

Pete laughs and Riley just sticks her tongue out at the others when they turn their noses up and cringe.

“You know that you have to let him have me, Pete.”  
“I know, Ri. Doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it.”  
“It’s only for a little while, and just think about what we’re gonna have after.”

Matt and Gee are the only ones able to hear the whispered conversation between Pete and Riley, Gee only able to offer a shrug as an explanation as to what the two are planning. Syn comes back into the lounge with the supplies, putting everything except a bottle of water that he hands to Riley, on the table.

“Benedíco hanc aquam in nomine unius sancti.”

Riley takes the rosary out of her pocket and drops it into the water as she speaks and the others all watch on, impressed, as it bubbles and then settles and she smiles.

“Something along the lines of blessing the water in the name of God, right?”  
“The name of the Holy one actually, but yeah Gee. Pretty much. Syn, Patrick, Mikey, I need you guys to each put the palm of your hand on the bowl please.”

They all do as their told, Mikey albeit reluctantly, and Riley starts to slowly add everything into the bowl, stirring clockwise, and then finally adding the water and salt.

“Proinde non solum hostibus visa ab illis amamus”

She starts to chant as she stirs, Raven and Gee waiting to see if something happens.

“It’s working, Ri.”  
“How can you tell?”

Raven leans over to ask Pete, Riley smirking before she even hears his answer.

“Because I can’t see Mikey anymore. In Latin, what Riley is chanting is along the lines of ‘let us not be seen by our enemies but only by those we love’, and because of the animosity between your boyfriend and me, the spell takes away my ability to feel and sense his presence.”  
“That’s actually really interesting. He won’t say it because he’s a stubborn asshole sometimes, but we’re really glad you and Riley are here. We were running out of options.”  
“Don’t worry so much, okay? Everything is gonna work out. My wife knows what she’s doing.”

Pete gently hugs Raven, not entirely believing the words coming out of his own mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really ended up being longer than I'd planned. Oops. 
> 
> P.S I hope my Latin is right! I'm a little rusty.


	14. Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exchange is about to go down, but is it all going to work out?

“You’re not seriously still being a sourpuss about Frank taking one of your toys away are you?”

Jimmy just pouted at Ray and shrugged, Ray rolling his eyes at the other man.

“You get Riley instead, that’s a fair trade no? Lots of things we didn’t get to try with her last time.”  
“Riley doesn’t scream for me the way Angel does, s’not the same.”  
“Nonsense. You just have to know which buttons to press to get her to scream for you. Which luckily for you, I do know.”

Ray smiles but still doesn’t get a reaction out of Jimmy so he sighs, running a hand through his hair and then smirking at Jimmy. Jimmy looks up and raises an eyebrow, his lips flirting with curling into a smile.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Will you stop being such a moody bitch if I suck your dick?”  
“Don’t tease me, Ray.”

Ray rolls his eyes so hard it actually makes his head hurt, grabbing Jimmy by the collar of his shirt and dragging him upstairs to the bedroom.

“Not teasing. Now shut up and take your pants off.”  
“Bossy.”  
“You like me this way, baby.”

Jimmy just sticks his tongue out at Ray, kissing him on the cheek and then sitting on the edge of his bed and trying not to look like a cat that got the cream.

Angel whimpered as the hot water hit her skin where she was bruised, battered and bloody from the way she’d been treated whilst in captivity. She didn’t completely understand why Frankie wanted her to look presentable, Matt and the boys knew that she was being tortured.

“Frank just wants you to look presentable, sweetheart. I disagree, I would have had you wearing chains and tattered material like a pretty whore like you deserves.”

Saskia called from the bedroom and it was only then that Angel realised she was thinking out loud.

“Oh, she’ll still be chained, don’t you worry about that. Shame we have to give her back, she would have made a nice pet.”

Saskia chuckles and rolls her eyes at Frank, looking Angel up and down when she emerges from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

“C’Mere gorgeous.”

Frank fists a hand in Angel’s wet hair and pulls her closer, twisting her neck so her face is in the light.

“Can you glamour that while we hand her over?”

He gestures towards the golden vine tattoo that snakes its way from Angel’s right temple to her jaw, an unexpected side effect from the Faerie spell.

“You didn’t tell him? Your witch is keeping secrets from you, Frankie.”  
“Quiet, little faerie girl. Don’t make me gag you the not fun way.”

Saskia slaps Angel across the face and she spits blood at the woman, having bit her tongue when she was hit.

“What’s she talking about, Sas?”  
“Seems the spell to turn her worked a little too well. Angel is somehow impervious to my magic now, which made making her do as she was told slightly less fun. For her anyway.”  
“Here I was thinking you gagging her the not fun way meant magically, but it looks like I get to do it my way.”

Frank giggles and gently runs his hand down Angel’s cheek to her throat, wrapping his hand tightly around her neck and using his hold to shove her backwards and pin her to the bed.

“Just because I don’t get to keep you as my pet, doesn’t mean I can’t still put a collar and leash on you to give you back to your boys. Then once I hand you over, I’m gonna use it on my Gee. You know he gets off on that, don’t you? On being my perfect, pretty little bitch. On being on his knees for me. On being tied up for me to use as I please. He’s such a good boy for me, Angel, and I’m going to thoroughly enjoying reminding him why he will always be mine.”  
“You…you never…never even loved him…did you? You just want to…to own him.”

Angel manages to croak, focusing on a point in the ceiling so she doesn’t pass out from the lack of oxygen to her brain. Frank alternated between choking Angel, and massaging her throat, being careful to avoid doing any real damage, and just making sure she’s scared.

“Oh Angel, I have always, and will _always_ own Gee. Even if he doesn’t want to admit it to himself, to Mikey, or the rest of your miserable family. Now, as much as I’m enjoying our little game…”

Frank smiles at Angel as he properly starts to choke her, his smile growing the more panicked and terrified Angel becomes as she loses the ability to breathe.

“……we need to go or we’re going to be late. You have 5 minutes to get dressed before I send Jimmy up here to drag you downstairs regardless of whether your clothed or not. I’d advise being clothed if I were you, I’ll let him have his way with you on the way to trade you if you aren’t.”

He kisses Angel as he pulls away, biting her lip before climbing off and letting go of her throat. Saskia rolls her eyes and leaves with Frank, soothing her snake tattoo as they head downstairs. Angel takes a minute to compose herself before throwing on the thigh length dress, ducking into the bathroom to sigh in disgust at the way it sits.

“I hope you’re not dressed in there.”

Angel comes out of the bathroom and leans against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’d say I hate to disappoint you, but I was taught that lying is bad. Was it some poor innocent girl that got your rocks off, or was it Toro this time?”  
“How can you tell that I got my rocks off, pet?”

Jimmy tucks Angel’s hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead and enjoying the way she shudders.

“When Frankie turned me, he and the witch gave me the ability to see people’s auras. Yours is always dark blue or grey, except for when you’ve gotten laid. Then it has hot pink through it, like right now for example. I’m guessing it was Toro.”  
“Good guess. I was hoping it’d be you…”

Angel yelps as Jimmy smacks her head into the wall hard enough to daze her, not having enough strength to fight back as he picks her up and starts to carry her downstairs.

“…but I suppose I’ll just have to settle for it being Riley later on tonight.”  
“You…bastard…”

Jimmy just chuckles as he carries Angel down to the garage, laying her down gently in the back of the van.

“Dazed or unconscious?”  
“Just dazed, Frankie. I don’t think any more concussions are good for our sweet Angel.”  
“Probably not. Get those chains on her would you please? Easier to do it while she’s barely conscious.”

Frank helps Jimmy secure the chains around Angel’s wrists and waist, as well as a thick, leather collar around her neck. Angel comes around a couple minutes later, sitting up and leaning against the wall of the van. She looks blankly at Frank, testing the give of the chains.

“Gee is going to figure you out one day, Frankie. Just because he thinks he’s in love with you, doesn’t mean he can’t see through your bullshit.”  
“Gag her for me would you Jimmy? I’ve always thought that Angel looks prettier with something in her mouth.”  
“With pleasure.”

Jimmy takes the rope gag he and Ray used on Angel while they were torturing her from his pocket, pushing Angel hard against the side of the van as he shoves it in her mouth.

“See now that’s better. I like looking at you, I just don’t like listening to you talk.”  
“You prefer it when she’s screaming, just like I do. It really is a shame we have to hand her over, my sister just doesn’t scream the same.”  
“That’s because you pull your punches, Frankie. You get off on torturing Angel, whereas your sister? You torture her for the fun of it. S’just not the same.”

Frank can’t argue with that logic so just shrugs, the two of them looking pleased with themselves. Angel just rolls her eyes, working her teeth around the gag.

“Give us a minute, Jimmy?”

Jimmy nods and hops out of the van once they get to the club, leaving Frank alone with Angel. Frank smiles and leans forward to cup Angel’s jaw, kissing her forehead and clipping a leash onto her collar.

“I’m really going to miss our time together, my sweet.”

He leans forward to whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to enjoy my time with Gee even more though. Make sure he’s begging me for more.”

Frank practically drags Angel from the van via her leash, giving her a second to regain her balance once their out in the open.

“Let’s go have some fun, shall we?”

Jimmy took Angel’s leash when Frank handed it to him, wrapping it around his hand a couple of times. Frank led the way into the club, Jimmy following and half dragging Angel, then Ray bringing up the rear. When they get inside Frank smiles widely at Gee, chuckling when he see’s Matt, Zacky and Riley. Matt has Riley by the hair, her hands tied behind her back and a piece of cloth tied tightly in her mouth as a gag.

“Hello my love.”  
“Hey Frankie. You…you look good.”  
“Thanks, baby. You don’t look half bad yourself. I see you did as you were told for once and only brought the mutt and the vampire.”

Matt growls lowly and Riley whimpers when he pulls her hair a little harder, Gee resting his hand on the mans shoulder to calm him down.

“You told me that I was only allowed to bring them with me if I wanted Angel to be okay. I didn’t really have a choice but to do as you asked.”  
“This is true. Gimme the girl, Jimmy.”

Jimmy unwinds the leash from around his hand, kissing Angel on the cheek before handing the leash to Frank.

“I’m really going to miss you, Angel. We all are.”

Angel says something that sounds a lot like ‘fuck you’ around the gag and Frank chuckles, backhanding her hand across the face and shoving her to the floor.

“Give Riley to Jimmy and then I’ll give you Angel. Don’t argue or try to bargain with me, just do as your told or she’s dead.”

Frank rests his foot across Angel’s throat and she whimpers, looking desperately over to Matt. Riley goes where she’s put, only fighting Matt a little bit to make it look convincing.

“New tattoo? That’s cute, Riley. I really like your hair that colour too. You look ravishing darling.”  
“We held up our end of the deal, give us Angel back Frank, please.”

Zacky takes a step forward and Frank just laughs, reaching down to haul Angel to her feet by her throat.

“That you did. Go on, take the bitch, I have no use for her anymore anyway.”

Matt catches Angel as Frank shoves her into his arms, pulling the gag gently from her mouth and kissing her. Frank throws him the key and Matt unlocks the chains, Angel throwing her arms around his neck once her hands are free.

“Matty!”  
“Shh baby, it’s okay, I’m here. I got you. You’re alright. I promise.”  
“I love you. So much.”

Angel wriggles free of Matt’s arms so she can hug Zacky, tangling her hands in his hair so she can kiss him.

“You taste so good, Zee.”  
“You don’t taste half bad yourself my love.”

Zacky cups Angel’s cheek, tracing the vine with his thumb.

“He tattooed your face, baby?”  
“I’ll tell you about it when we get……Gee…what…what are you doing?”

Zacky and Matt follow Angel’s eyeline to where she’s looking at Gee, taking the hand that Frank is offering him.

“I have to, Angel.”  
“So smart, Gee. So smart.”

Gee lets himself be kissed, sighing softly into Frank’s mouth. Frank smiles as he pulls away, putting his arm around Gerard’s shoulder and turning to the others.

“You can come out now, Mikey. I know you’re down there.”

Frank calls, running his thumb up and down the back of Gee’s neck.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, not when I’ve already got what I want.”  
“Let me say goodbye to him, Frankie. Please? Just give me five minutes with them and then I’m yours.”  
“Five minutes and then we’re going. Five minutes, then I take it out on Riley.”

Gee nods and waits until Jimmy, Riley, Ray and Frank are out of sight before going over to the others, pulling Angel into his arms.

“You look after them for me yeah? You and Raven have to make sure they don’t kill each other.”  
“I…I promise. Just be careful, okay? Frankie has a witch working for him and you can’t trust either of them.”  
“I will baby, don’t worry about me.”

He hugs Angel a little tighter and whispers in her ear.

“Keep an eye on Mikey, he won’t understand.”

Angel nods as Gee let’s her go, clearly being able to see the fear in his aura but not voicing anything yet. Gee pulls Mikey aside once he, Syn & Patrick come out from the basement, Syn lifting Angel up and spinning her in a circle.

“Don’t scare us like that again okay?”  
“I don’t think I’m the one that needs to make you that promise, Gates. Thank you by the way, for looking after Matt while I was gone.”  
How do you know about that?”

She just smiles and taps the side of her nose, going over to kiss Patrick on the cheek.

“She knows what she’s doing, Patrick. Don’t worry about Riley, okay?”  
“I’ll help you work out those new abilities when we get you home. Pete will be happy to see you too. Faerie curse, right?”

Angel nods, biting her lip but not questioning Patrick on how he knew what the exact curse was.

“What are you doing, Gee?! You were never a part of this stupid deal in the first place.”  
“I have to go, Mikey. Come on, you know that. You know that no matter what he said I’m the one that Frankie wants.”  
“But he has Riley……why does he need you? I don’t understand Gee. I don’t…I don’t want you to go. What if…what if I never get to see you again?!”

Gee hugs Mikey tight, running his hand through his younger brother’s hair to settle him down, grateful when Syn comes over to take Mikey from his arms.

“It’ll be okay, baby, I promise you. We know what we’re doing yeah? Go on, Gee. Before Frankie gets impatient and comes back in here to throw his weight around.”  
“I’ll be okay, Mikey. I promise. This isn’t goodbye and you’ll see me again soon.”

Gee heads out the back of the club and into the wait van, not really surprised when he’s jabbed in the neck with a syringe.

“Sorry GeeBear, but I can’t have you knowing where we’re going and I don’t really want anyone else seeing you all tied up. Especially when I don’t think I could control myself if you were all trussed p and on display for me.”

Frank tells him quietly, pulling Gee to lean back against his chest as he passes out.


	15. Fuck Frankie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has some words with his sister, and ends up in a rather interesting position with Gerard.

Riley sat quietly in the van, trying not to panic as Jimmy’s hand found it’s way to her upper thigh. They’d left her tied up but taken the gag out and Riley was struggling not to mouth off.

“Dude, if you’re gonna molest my sister can you at least not do it in front of me?”  
“Like you even care what happens to me, Frankie.”  
“You’re my baby sister, of course I care what happens to you. Why do you think I wanted you as part of the deal?”

Jimmy chuckles and lifts his hand to stroke Riley’s cheek, frowning and backhanding her when she bites him.

“Touch me again and I’m gonna shift right here, right now and rip your throat out. What do you want with me, Frankie? If you really do care about me like you say you do, wouldn’t you want me to be happy?”

Frank laughs at the indignant look on Jimmy’s face and at him nursing his bleeding hand from where Riley sunk her teeth into him. When the car stops Frank opens the door from the inside, letting Ray and Jimmy lift Gee out of the back.

“Take Gee and put him in my room, I’ll be up soon. Just need to have a friendly chat with my little sister.”  
“Sure boss. Come on, Jimmy.”

Ray has to tug Jimmy’s sleeve to actually get him to move, it being an easy job to do even though he has his hands full of Gerard. Frank reaches over to fist a hand in Riley’s hair, dragging her out of the van and then shoving her against the side of it.

“You’re such an ungrateful little brat, Riley. I took care of you, didn’t I? I looked after you at school when you were getting picked on?”  
“Looked after me? Oh come on, Frankie! Who were the ones that picked on me…oh wait, that was Jimmy and Ray. Your definition of ‘protection’? I hate to tell you this, but protection doesn’t involve laughing with them then telling them to be quiet! Who was the one who actually protected me? Wait, I remember, the one who protected me was my boyfriend. You know, the one who you seem to hate so much? There is absolutely nothing you can do to me that’s going to hurt me, big brother.”  
“That, my dear, sweet, sister. Is where you’re wrong. There are so many ways that I can hurt you, and most of them don’t even involve me putting a hand on you.”  
“Why do you even want to hurt me? I’m your sister! Does that mean anything to you or are you so far gone that you’ve gotten who your real family is? Are you so blood-thirsty that you don’t remember what we went through before Mom and Dad finally split? How we actually protected each other when……”

Riley doesn’t get to finish her sentence due to Frank’s fist connecting sharply with the side of her face, bouncing her head off the side of the van so hard it makes her head spin.

“You keep your mouth shut about Mom and Dad!”

Frank swipes her legs out from underneath her and shoves her to the ground, taking another swing at her face. Riley screams as Frank lays into her, punching her anywhere and everywhere he can reach.

“Frankie that’s enough.”

Jimmy catches Frank’s fist mid swing and pulls him off Riley, putting himself between the bloody, barely conscious girl and him.

“She was running her mouth.”  
“Oh I’m sure she was, but she’s no good to us dead. She’s had enough. Come on, let me get her inside and cleaned up and you go and be with Gee.”

Frank licks the blood from his knuckles and then spits in his sister’s direction, heading inside to clean himself up before seeing to Gee. Jimmy sighs, then runs a hand through his hair before leaning down to pick up Riley. He carries her inside and down to the basement, laying her softly down on the bed. He heads to the bathroom and fills up a small bowl with warm water, grabbing a flannel from the small cupboard and heading back into the basement. He winces a little at the state of Riley’s face, guessing from the looks of things she has a shattered cheekbone, broken nose, and maybe a broken jaw. Jimmy sits on the edge of the bed, dipping the cloth into the water and wringing out the excess. Riley stirs and whimpers when he touches the flannel to her face and he grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger to hold her still.

“Sorry baby, I know it hurts.”  
“Pete?”  
“Shh, I think your jaw is broken. Try not to talk okay?”

It’s almost too easy for Jimmy to get in Riley’s head, manipulating her mind into thinking that he’s Pete. His power of getting into the heads of his victims worked better when their minds were weaker, when they were drunk, or if they were unconscious. Riley looks worse now that he’s cleaned the blood off her face and Jimmy leans over to softly kiss her forehead.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. They messed up your face pretty bad.”  
“Not they. Frankie.”  
“Bastard. He’ll pay for this.”

Riley fists her hand in Jimmy’s shirt when he tries to stand up, holding tight.

“He can pay…pay later. Just stay…stay with me.”  
“Always.”

Jimmy kisses her again then pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around Riley and smiling into her hair.

Frank leant against the door frame with a smirk plastered across his pretty face, enjoying the sight of Gee tied to the bed.

“Never gonna get tired of seeing you like this.”  
“You always were a fan of the theatrical, Frankie.”

Gee says dryly, testing the give on the rope around his wrists.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for seeing you in a predicament.”  
“Is this really necessary? I came to you of my own free will didn’t I? I’m not going anywhere Frankie. I’m here because I want to be.”  
“If I believed that you weren’t going to go anywhere, I wouldn’t tie you down baby. I have some questions for you, and depending on well you answer them I might consider untying you.”

Frank kisses Gee softly, frowning when Gee doesn’t immediately reciprocate. He furrows his eyebrows when he pulls away and Gee bites his lip nervously.

“And if I don’t answer the way you want me to?”  
“I’d like to think you have better self-preservation than that, GeeBear.”  
“I guess that depends on what you ask me. Come on, Frankie, I missed you. At least let me have one of my hands so I can touch you.”

Gee gives Frank his best bedroom eyes and smile, looking at Frank through his eyelashes, a move he knows makes the other man weak in the knees. Frank smiles and reaches over to untie one of Gee’s wrists, making a surprised noise when the other man grabs him by the chin and pulls him close.

“When are you going to get it through that gorgeous head of yours? I love you, Frank. I will always love you. You just make me so fucking crazy sometimes.”

Frank smiles and then he’s kissing Gee hard, untying his other hand as well just to feel his hands on his skin. Gee wraps both of his arms around Frank’s waist and uses his height advantage to flip them over, smirking at the surprised look on Frank’s pretty face.

“Now this is definitely a sight I could get used to. You look so pretty underneath me, love.”  
“Jesus Gee. I…”  
“Yeah? You what, Frankie? Tell me what you want.”  
“You Gee, always you.”

Gee smiles and picks up one of the ropes, tying Frank’s wrists together and then to the head of the bed. Frank raises a questioning eyebrow at being the one whose tied up but he loses the ability to think as Gee wraps his hand around his cock.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Frankie. You’ll be the one screaming my name when I’m done with you.”

Frank shivers as Gee whispers in his ear, whimpering softly as Gee undoes and removes his jeans. Gee made quick work of both of their clothes and smiled happily as he reduced Frank to a panting mess with his mouth and fingers, twisting the fingers inside of Frank sharply and smirking at the noises falling from his mouth.

“Come on, Gee…please…stop messing around and fuck…fuck me already.”  
“Mmm, you sound so fucking pretty when you beg, Frankie.”

Gee slipped his fingers out and wiped them on the sheets, taking the lube from the pocket of his jeans and slicking his cock, only swearing a little at the slide of his own hand as he slid the condom on. Frank moaned Gee’s name as he slid inside him, going slowly but not stopping until his balls were flush with Frank’s ass. Gee ducked his head to kiss Frank as he started to fuck him, enjoying the way Frank pulled against the rope around his wrists and bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He leant down to kiss the smaller man, pulling his teeth from his lip as he did.

“Come on, babe, lemme hear you. Lemme hear how good I’m making you feel.”  
“Christ Gerard…feel so fucking good…so full. I fucking love seeing you underneath me but right now…shit…you’re so…God I can’t even…come on, more, give it to me…please Gee…”

Gee laughed softly and wrapped his hand around Frank’s flushed and leaking cock, jacking him in time with his thrusts.

“Look at you, Frankie. Turned into a babbling mess. You like it this way? You like me inside you? Owning your tight little ass? You’re so beautiful like this. Gonna come for me? Gonna make me come?”  
“Fuck. Gee!!!!”

Frank practically screamed Gee’s name as he came, losing all coherent thought as Gee twisted his wrist just the right way. Gee swore as Frank tightened around him as he came, only managing a few more thrusts before he was coming himself with a garbled shout. He slid free as gently as he could, heading to the bathroom, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash can, then coming back with a wet wash cloth. He wiped them both clean as well as he could then tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom, untying Frank’s hands and then pulling the sheet up over them both.

“I really did miss you, Gee.”  
“I know, Frankie, I missed you too. Come on now, sleep, we’ll talk in the morning and I promise I’ll answer any and all of your questions.”

Gee sighed happily as Frank kisses him softly, then curled up around him with his head tucked over Gee’s shoulder.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby. Now sleep.”

Neither man noticed Johnny watching them as they fell asleep, the small man going straight to Saskia to report what he’d seen.

“Was letting Gee fuck him part of Frank’s master plan, My Lady?”  
“No pet, it wasn’t. We’ll have to be careful, I don’t trust either of them and we need to make sure things go the way we want. Keep an eye on them, won’t you? Tell me if you see anything else that we should worry about.”  
“Yes Saskia.”

Johnny gave her a small nod and then headed back downstairs. Saskia soothed the tattoo on her arm again as it began to writhe, summoning her grimoire and checking to make sure she had everything she needed should she have to cast another spell on Frank to get him back under her control.


	16. Everybody Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel is finally home, but it's not quite the reunion anyone is expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotions in this chapter.

Matt didn’t let go of either Angel or Zacky on the way back to the house, the two boys sandwiching their girl between them. Patrick was driving and trying to keep everyone’s moods neutral, knowing that it would take too much out of Angel to have to explain what had happened in the car and then again to Pete & Raven when they got back to the house.

“I know you guys really want to talk about what happened but……can you please……I just…I need to rest.”  
“Of course, honey, whatever you need.”

Zacky kisses Angel’s forehead and starts to run his hand through her hair, resting a hand on Matt’s knee over her lap. He knows that Matt doesn’t agree with Angel not talking about what happened, can tell from the look Matt gives him over Angel’s head. When they get home Matt gets out of the car to help Syn wrangle Mikey, Patrick excusing himself to go and be with Pete and leaving Zacky and Angel in the car.

“He’s mad at me.”  
“No he’s not, baby. He’s just upset about the whole situation and blaming himself for you getting taken in the first place.”  
“Thanks Zacky, but a side effect of the curse Frankie and his witch cast on me? I can see auras, I know when he’s pissed. Can also tell that you feel sorry for me and you’re not sure what else to say.”

She softly kisses Zacky on the cheek and then heads inside, crying into Raven’s shoulder when the other woman hugs her tight.

“I’m so sorry, Raven.”  
“Hush Angel. It’s okay. Gee knows what he’s doing, and Me and Syn will help Mikey to understand. Don’t apologise okay? We’re just happy to have you home. Pete’s in the lounge, he wants to see you.”  
“I’m tired, Rave, I just want to go to bed.”

Raven kisses Angel’s cheek and puts her arm around the smaller woman and takes her into the lounge anyway.

“Hey Angel.”  
“Hey Petey. Thank you for your help in getting me home, I really appreciate it.”  
“Riley knows what she’s doing, don’t worry about it okay? Go get some sleep yeah? I made you some tea that’ll help you.”

Pete gives Angel a hug, holding onto her when her legs give out. Zacky comes in and takes Angel from him, carrying his exhausted girlfriend upstairs to their bedroom. He puts her down on the bed and kisses her forehead, running his hand gently through Angel’s hair but stopping when she flinches.

“I’m sorry, Zee.”  
“Hush. You don’t have to apologise. Drink the tea Pete made for you, and try to get some sleep okay?”

Angel gives Zacky the best smile she can manage then grabs one of his shirts off the end of the bed and heads into the bathroom to change. It’s when she makes it to the bathroom that Angel finally let’s all her emotions take over, sliding slowly down the wall and wrapping her arms around her knees and breaking down in tears.

“Angel……honey, come on…the floor isn’t gonna do you any good.”

It takes Matt a little under 2 minutes to get to the bedroom, having heard Angel crying from downstairs. He picks her up off the floor and carries her into the bedroom, putting her down in the middle of the bed.

“I’d forgotten how cute you look in my clothes.”

Zacky shakes his head and looks pointedly at Matt, Angel just looking blankly at the man. Matt tucks Angel’s hair behind her ear and goes to kiss her, but Angel flinches and pulls back from him.

“What? I can’t even kiss you now?”

Angel whimpers, hugging her knees even tighter into her chest and shifting closer to Zacky and further away from Matt.

“Matty…”

Zacky’s tone is warning but Matt doesn’t listen, running his hand down Angel’s arm and grabbing her wrist.

“I’d really appreciate it if you’d look at me when I’m talking to you, Angel. I deserve that much, don’t I?”

Angel starts laughing, quietly at first and then louder. She stares pointedly at where Matt is holding onto her wrist, breathing hard through her nose.

“You deserve me looking at you while you talk to me……what about me? What about what I deserve?”  
“Angel, he didn’t mean that…”  
“Shut up, Zacky! He did mean it and he knows it! Matt rarely says things that he doesn’t mean, do you baby? You want to know why I flinched when Zacky touched me? Why I didn’t find your joke funny? Why I tried to get away from you trying to kiss me?”

Matt lets go of Angel’s wrist, but neither he or Zacky answer her question. Zacky notices the way Angel’s hands start to shake, and the way she physically start to vibrate with anger.

“Sweetheart are…are you okay?”  
“Are you kidding me, Zacky?! Am I okay? What kind of a question is that!?”

Zacky reaches for her and Angel stands up, shrugging both Zacky and Matt off. Matt puts his arm around Zacky when he notices the hurt look on his boyfriend’s face

“It’s just a question, Angel. That’s not fair. Zee and I are just trying to understand what you’re going through, and you’re acting like a little brat.”

Angel slaps Matt square across the face, putting all of her body and emotions into the hit.

“What did you just say to me?”

Matt looks shocked and takes a step toward Angel, Zacky jumping to his feet and getting between them.

“Angel…”  
“Don’t.”

She tells Zacky, her eyes brimming with tears.

“Hey, you three, is uh, is everything okay?”

Syn, Mikey, Pete & Raven all come upstairs, having heard Angel’s slap from downstairs.

“Angel…sweetheart, are…are you okay?

Syn asks carefully, looking at Zacky vehemently shaking his head and not at Angel. The tears start to fall from Angel’s eyes and she turns to her family, wiping the tears that have already fell from her cheeks.

“I was kidnapped at knife point, my entire family threatened, tied to a St Andrews cross, chained up by my throat like a dog, tortured, beaten, turned into a fucking faerie and raped! So no, I’m not o-fucking-kay! And you? Telling me that I’m being a brat and I’m being unfair? You don’t even know the meaning of ‘fair’, Matty. So don’t you dare tell me that I’m being unfair, don’t you dare tell me I’m being a brat!”  
“Angel…I…I’m sorry…I would never have said what I said……”  
“What? If you knew? Yeah, well, you didn’t really give me a choice on that one did you? I’m disgusted enough with myself without you trying to tell me I look cute and you trying to kiss me, Matty. Oh, and add Gee being in Frank’s hands to the list of things that are all my fault!”

Nobody says anything when Angel finishes and she drops to the floor, wrapping her arms around herself and starting to rock back and forth. Mikey drops to his knees beside her, gently touching her knee. She doesn’t say anything or even react to his touch, Mikey looking nervously over his shoulder at the others.

“Angel? Honey?”

Mikey gently cups Angel’s cheek, wiping the tears from her face with his thumb. She just stares straight ahead, seemingly not having heard a word Mikey has said.

“Alright, I’m gonna take Angel down to Gee’s room with me tonight. Pete, you and Patrick can have the guesthouse and we’re all gonna sit down and talk in the morning. Zacky, I trust that you and Matt can be mature adults about this and sort out your shit before the morning?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Mikey?”  
“It means, Matt, that you’re being an asshole to your extremely traumatised girlfriend for no fucking apparent reason that I can see and she’s been through enough.”

Matt glowers at Mikey until Zacky tugs on his sleeve, shaking his head and nodding towards the ensuite. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, heading into the bathroom and slamming the door.

“I’m really sorry guys, he uh, he’s not really handling this well.”  
“It’s okay, Zacky. You take care of him and let me look after Angel yeah?”  
“Thank you, Mikey.”

Zacky kisses the top of Angel’s head and then follows Matt, Mikey crouching down to pick up Angel. Syn and Raven head straight to their room but Pete goes to the kitchen to make Angel more tea, Patrick following Mikey into Gee’s room.

“Pete’s making Angel more tea, she needs to sleep and the tea should help her along.”  
“I feel like such an ass, Patrick. All Pete & Riley have done so far is help us, and I’ve been a complete jerk.”

Patrick chuckles and squeezes Mikey’s shoulder.

“Talk to him, Mikey. Neither he or Riley hate you. The way they act towards you is because of the way you act towards them. He and Ri have been through a lot in the last year and they’ve had to mature and grow up a lot. It’s not really my place to say this but Frank…Frank put them through hell.”  
“Is Riley going to be okay?”

Pete comes back into the room and pushes tea into Angel’s hands.

“Make sure she doesn’t drop that, Patrick. It’ll help her so she doesn’t dream. You wanna talk out in the hallway, Mikes?”  
“How did you……”  
“Vampire hearing. Not that I was eavesdropping, you just weren’t exactly being quiet.”

Mikey returns Pete’s smile and follows him out into the hallway.

“She’ll be okay, yes. Riley I mean. We had to let Frank have her so she could steal the witches grimoire so we can save Gee. She knows what she’s doing and she’s learned enough spells that she should be able to protect herself.”  
“Pete, I’m truly sorry for the way that I acted towards you and Riley earlier. It was childish and immature and I should know better. I do still care about you, but I know that you love her. I love Syn and Raven too, but there’s always going to be a part of me that cares about you.”  
“I’m always going to care about you too, Mikey. It’s all cool between us, yeah? Like Patrick said, Me and Riley react to the energy you give us, react to the way you treat us. So don’t worry about it, okay? Make sure Angel finishes her tea before she sleeps. It’s been a long night, and we all need to get some sleep.”

Pete surprises Mikey by hugging him, but Mikey hugs him back and lets Pete take his weight for a moment. They head back into the bedroom, both of them smiling at the way Angel is curled up around Patrick and finally asleep. Mikey and Patrick swap places, managing not to wake Angel in the process.

“You guys sort everything out?”

Patrick asks as he and Pete head out to the guesthouse, Pete nodding and smiling.

“Yeah, we’re all good. I meant what I said, it’s been a long night. Let’s get some rest, tomorrow is going to be hectic.”

Meanwhile, inside the house, Matt shuddered from the cold. The hot water had run out a little while ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave the shower.

“Matty come on, come to bed.”

Zacky wrapped a towel around Matt’s shoulders and hauled the bigger man out of the shower and into the bedroom. He grabbed another towel and dried Matt off, helping him into sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“She hates me, Zee.”  
“No she doesn’t. You overreacted, you know you did. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Now come on, into bed with you, you’re freezing.”

Matt lets Zacky get him into bed, pulling the smaller man into his arms once they’re under the covers and trying to let the beating of Zacky’s heart lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Super long one to start with but don't get used to it, they will usually only be about half this size. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading and commenting, I appreciate it to no end! xx


End file.
